Cemel Dosce
by Lady Valmar
Summary: Sheppard continues to be afflicted by his previous encounter with the vampire wraith. On a mission to help out Major Lorne's team they come across a new enemy. Sequel to Switched.
1. Know Thyself

**Title:** Cemel Dosce

**Author**: Lady Valmar

**Genre**: Drama/Angst

_Prequel_: Switched

**Rating**: **T-M (15+)**

**Pairings**: Sire and Fledgling (Vampirism). No Canon pairings.

**Characters**: Entire team, Major Lorne, Amelia Banks, Rose Whedon, OC characters,

Beta: None

Archive:Just here.

**Summary**: Sheppard continues to be afflicted by his previous encounter with the vampire wraith. On a mission to help out Major Lorne's team they come across a new enemy and loose two of their own to it.

**Episode spoilers**: Season 1-3

**_Warning_**: Whumping – entire team, Rose etc. Dark, bloody, violent and a little gory.

**Disclaimer**: I** don't own Stargate Atlantis. : ( The only thing I can proclaim to own is just this story and any original themes, concepts, ideas or characters in it. So please refrain from infringing or stealing my stuff.**

**Notes**: **I got the name of this fanfiction from (w w w . latinsayings . info/) which clearly states that "Cemel Dosce" is a Latin saying meaning Know Thyself. This fanfiction has nothing to do with the Matrix nor do I have any association with that retarded movie.** This fanfiction takes place after 'Switched' and the episode 'Misbegotten' - 'Irresistible.' First chapter is a bit long. I added a few scenes and removed a few paragraphs of unnecessary information.

… **.LV.** …

"**Cemel Dosce**"

(_Know Thyself_)

By Lady Valmar

* * *

**Song**: Foreshadow by Ben Trexel

* * *

…

…

…

Run John.

…

…

…

The words resounded in his head, swirling and picking up intensity like an echo reverberating back.

He blinked and was off running. He could see the trees rushing past him, tall and straight. His work boots, compacted the mossy clay earth with his forward momentum. His heart raced and his lungs burned from the cold wind and exertion.

Up ahead the path was swathed in silver-gray fog. In the distance, screams erupted, he put a burst of speed into his step. He had to get away. The voices shouted in a chant but he couldn't hear what they were saying.

Suddenly, a break in the trees and his salvation; it was standing proud, a testament to a time long ago. Its dull silver shine and sharp v shapes his life raft in the chaos of trees, fog and voices. He had to get out of there.

His eyes wide and his nostrils flaring, he pushed himself to make it there just a little faster. Before the DHD was within reach, he collapsed as pain erupted in his stomach. Boiling and burning, waves of nausea over took him and he clenched it, curling into a ball on his side. His vision narrowed to a pinpoint and then he groaned.

What was this?

…

_Just open your eyes._

…

All around him was the smell of death; it was so strong he opened his eyes. When he awoke it was to people surrounding him, lying on the ground, their necks torn, blood fermenting every piece of earth. He didn't recognize any of them, wearing clothes similar to those of some random planet his team had visited in the past.

…

_Don't you like it John._

…

"Like what?" He screamed, as he stood, moving his head frantic to find who was speaking.

He turned and saw another version of himself covered in blood. "The blood John," said the other John, smiling. "I saved some for you." The other John brought up his hands covered in blood and torn bits of flesh.

Screaming, he awoke painfully to the cold hard floor of his room. He peeled his sweaty, sticky skin off the floor. His achy muscles made him grunt in displeasure. Rubbing his neck, he took a seat on his bed and held his head in his hands.

...

* * *

...

This was the fifth time this week.

Sheppard scratched his head with one hand aware he was still feeling a little ill. He'd gotten this viral infection and it was just hanging on. The dream seemed to linger so he stayed in his position on the bed until he felt relaxed.

Whatever these dreams were about he was trying hard not to let it bother him. Today however was the first time he had one linger. Normally, he rarely remembered the details of them only that he had been running and blood was somehow involved. But he always woke covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

He picked up his earpiece to call Rodney and dropped it back down. He'd tried that already…

It was useless to try and discern why he was having nightmares with Rodney because the man had all kinds of things to say that were either unhelpful or just plain ridiculous.

He really needed to talk to somebody about these dreams.

More like nightmares…he thought

He knew one thing for sure; the dreams were connected with the incident in which Rose and him had switched bodies. He was also certain that it was that orb Rose had smashed into the "vampire "wraith, that was responsible for this as well..

One of the words the Wraith had said 'Whet' he was sure meant "we are".

He'd had Rodney search through the database but Rodney had found nothing on any of the words.

Sheppard frowned, he'd stopped mentioning them to Carson and Elizabeth when they'd considered he should see Dr. Heightmeyer. He'd been put under the scanner numerous times and they'd found nothing. Not in the blood tests, not in the scans, not in the urine test, not in the database…nothing.

Maybe it was a breakdown from all the stress and life or death situations he'd been under. Or maybe it was that disorder. What was it called PTSD?

Somehow he didn't think nightmares involving him drinking blood were PTSD related. He didn't have any other symptoms except he had the strangest urges dancing around his thoughts and feelings lately.

It reminded him of the time he'd been in Carson's lab and had found out he was turning into the Uriatus bug. He'd been scared that time but he'd also felt really good and in control of his body like he'd never been. This wasn't exactly scary like that time had been, it was more like he felt really good but not in real control at all.

Yesterday he'd considered just looking at the blood-filled IV bags they kept for emergencies while looking over mission reports. That was strange and he couldn't explain why he felt so preoccupied with…blood.

John shuddered, their next mission was scheduled for tomorrow but it seemed like a bad idea. He knew if he didn't get help for this it could and probably would interfere to some degree with his ability to take care of the people underneath him.

John stretched and reminded himself, and that's why I don't talk about it anymore. I'm not going to let this interfere with my life.

He had to keep focus on what he was doing for the team and Atlantis. Teyla would be staying behind for this mission to take care of some issues the Athosians had, after a pit stop for trade. He was looking forward to the mission, maybe it was the distraction he needed especially after Luscious Lavin and that orb.

Sheppard blinked and looked around his room. Then he rubbed his hand over his face. "This cannot be happening."

His stomach rumbled again like he had not eaten at all. He'd had dinner over an hour ago. It was weird, he needed meat. For some reason he had a craving red meat. It reminded him of those strange urges his ex-wife would get just before her period for something salty or sweet.

He picked up his palm pilot and added the date and time of this recent impulse or craving. He'd been keeping a record of the strange occurrences because that was all he could do besides wait to see what happens.

Maybe it was unhealthy to have a preoccupation with cravings and the nightmares…maybe he was pregnant?

Sheppard smirked and then frowned okay that really wasn't funny. He shuddered before he threw on his sweatpants and shoes. He felt like a steak. Okay so it was almost 1 am big deal. He could eat steak at 1 am.

...

* * *

...

When he got there he headed straight for the kitchen, keeping an eye out for anyone. Thankfully he'd come at the right time because it was pretty much deserted. He opened one of the big Atlantean versions of a meat locker. He pulled out a big steak and tore the packaging. For a moment he almost was ready to tear into it but cold uncooked meat was never a good idea.

So he reached for a pan and put the steak in it heating it up until he was satisfied. He cooked it just enough so it was warm but still rare. Then seeking out utensils sat down at the nearest table and cut a piece of the steak.

Popping it into his mouth he closed his eyes, he could taste the blood. Copper, sweet metallic with beefy goodness.

After a moment he tossed the fork and knife down and just picked up the steak, tearing into it with his teeth.

I'm beginning to think I've picked up some bad eating habits from Ronon, He thought.

He wasn't overly vicious with it but it did seem a little too cave man even for him. Even knowing this he didn't care at the moment. He just had to have it. It was so delicious.

…

_Tastes good doesn't it?_

…

He paused looking around. Had he heard someone say something? He didn't see anyone so he went back to tearing into his steak.

When he was finished he stared at his hands for a moment. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

Shaking his head he picked up his plate, got up and went to one of the Atlantean sinks. He was gratefully not to run into anyone in the mess. By the time he'd made it back to his room, it was going on 2 am.

Wrestling off his shoes and then sweatpants he pulled his blankets back and got into bed. Normally he wouldn't sleep in his skives (underwear) but it felt too restraining to wear his sweats right now.

He grabbed his palm and finished up the log of what transpired. He was concerned but he'd had just a sandwich, a large pickle and a soda for dinner so it was possible that it had nothing to do with the dreams and such. He rubbed his eyes, set his wrist watch to wake him for the mission tomorrow and tucked his palm into his bedside table.

...

* * *

...

Rose Whedon dusted off her pant legs and put her thumb back into her mouth where she used her nail to flick her tooth. She couldn't decide what to wear. It was a humid planet for her first off world mission. Pants and boots seemed a little too hot but then misquotes and bugs biting at her legs didn't seem appealing at all.

She finally gave up and put on her bdu pants, short sleeve blue shirt, jacket and her rough terrain boots.

Her stomach was twisting in knots. Whether it was from excitement or fear or a combination of both Rose wasn't sure. At least the burn on her arm had healed well and though Dr. Beckett wasn't too happy to give her the all clear he'd given in none the less. At least Dr. Weir had approved the mission.

She grabbed her pen, palm pilot and made her way to her door before turning to stare at her room. This would the first time she'd be off world. What if the Wraith came? What if the gate didn't work? What if…?

She shook her head. There was only so many what if's she could run through her head before feeling overwhelmed. She needed to get a hold of herself; still Rose grabbed a sheet of paper and scribbled a note about what to do with her stuff if she didn't return. It was just a precaution but at least it was there.

Rose pulled up the silver symbol around her neck, a circle with three spokes that were uniform in width and rotated clockwise in the center. Within each spoke of the circle were three oxidized recesses with a hole in the center of each.

She ran her thumb over the necklace before grabbing her Nikon camera. It was small enough that she figured it wouldn't become a nuisance. There was always the chance they would run into natives or local animals and she'd like pictures even if she couldn't share them with anyone back home.

As she made her way down to the gate room, she felt her heart beating wildly in her chest. She just had to keep telling herself she could do this. "Hey going somewhere?"

"Kitty?"

She looked up to see Kitty walking beside her, dressed in off world gear. "I'm glad I get to finally go on a mission."

Rose tucked the necklace beneath her shirt. "Why didn't you get to go off-world sooner?"

Kitty shrugged. "I didn't have anybody to take over my gate duty for the day."

Rose smiled. "I'm just glad I won't be the only noob here."

"Me too, Rosey Posey." Rose rolled her eyes at Kitty.

"Hey Colonel Sheppard and his team are suppose to come along once we give the all clear isn't that intriguing?"

Rose nodded. "Umm…yea…"

Kitty snorted. "You're just embarrassed because you guys switched bodies. Relax, I'm sure he doesn't want it mentioned either."

"No, it's not that…I told him about my um…lifestyle."

Kitty's eyebrows rose. "You told him about…? Why?"

"Because he saw the necklace," Rose showed it to Kitty before tucking it back under her shirt, "And asked me about it."

"I would have just told him a lie. Well I guess that explains some things about the looks."

"What looks?"

Kitty looked sideways at her before continuing. "Never mind. So why didn't you just not tell him. Or you know you could always stop wearing the necklace." At Rose's strained expression she added. "Just saying."

"Okay I see your point but Amelia I'm working on not lying besides…I couldn't bring myself not to tell him the truth."

"Okay well that's all on you." She smirked at Rose, "You know...you got it bad."

Rose shrugged. "Who doesn't have it bad for Colonel Sheppard?"

"True…"

Once they made their way down the steps, Rose felt her throat tightening. Her hands were so sweaty and she felt like coiling up into a little ball. She could do this. Yes she could do this. She just had to keep telling herself that. They stood beside each other, Kitty and her, as Major Lorne explained how the gate would feel like and such.

When he was done with the explanation and it came time for Rose to step through the gate, she had to pause. She touched the event horizon. It felt like cold, glass or gel. She could understand if people might confuse it for water because it certainly had a rippling, water embodiment quality.

She felt someone tap her back. "Hey time to go noob."

"Hey..."

While Amelia was not much taller than Rose, sporting dark black hair and brown eyes, she was military and it showed. She was a bit tom-boyish at times so instead of being gentle about it, Kitty shoved Rose through the gate. It felt like there was a cord just behind her belly button and suddenly her whole body was being jerked forward. Predictably, Rose tumbled and before she could stop herself she threw up.

Disgusting, was all that came to Rose's mind. Once she had rinsed she followed the others towards some ruins just barely visible through the trees in the distance.

...

* * *

...

Sheppard's team made a quick stop at one of the off-world outposts to make a few trades of the usual food and supplies and to see what else was available. Sheppard walked around lazily as Rodney complained as usual and Teyla did her own trading.

"Rodney…sometimes you just gotta appreciate the view and the pleasant company." He nodded to one of the country ladies walking around with a particularly good endowment.

"I'm just saying that while I do agree on the pleasant company part…I mean why couldn't we have done this some other day? Dr. Meyer is getting all the credit on what should be my discovery!"

Sheppard rolled his eyes. "Patience is not one of your stronger suites. We'll be there shortly Rodney until then how about you..."

"You boys thirsty?" Asked Louise, one of the kind ladies who had offered to show them around the farmer's market.

Rodney rubbed his hands together. "Finally. Yes!"

Sheppard raised an eyebrow. At least Rodney had the decency to look shamed for not saying thank you as he took the offered cup of water.

"He says thank you," Sheppard said. He couldn't help noticing that long neck. It was tanned but it looked inviting he wondered if…

…

_Hot rich warm blood. It's right there._

…

He shook his head, he wasn't sure if it was his sub-conscious or if he was just imagining things, whatever the case he was not going to lose it while off-world.

"You alright?" Rodney asked picking up a purple fruit from the basket that Louise had brought them earlier.

"Yea just thinking…"

"You sure because you seem a bit spacey…"

"I'm fine Rodney."

They both turned as a sweet twenty something scanned the cart of vegetables near the little tavern and she gave them a grin.

Rodney crossed his arms after he returned the strange fruit to the basket. "Hey do you think a girl like that would be interested in…"

Sheppard smirked. "No."

"Oh come on…I mean I'm handsome and I got the brains why not?"

Sheppard shook his head. "I'm gunna leave that one alone."

He grew serious as he turned to look at Rodney who had gone back to his tablet PC. "Rodney."

"Yea?"

"I know we've already gone over this awhile back but…are you sure there wasn't anything in the database about Lamirns?"

Rodney looked up. "You're still dwelling on this? I thought you said you were done with the whole research."

Sheppard leaned back. "I know but I just can't help feeling like we're missing something. A vital something. Obviously the Wraith…vampire…thing said the phrase and I wasn't imagining that because Ronon heard it too."

"I've told you before, there was nothing. Zip, nadda in the database about the word Lamirn or Whet. Or even Wraith and vampire in the same sentence."

Sheppard was about to just let it go when he looked over at Rodney. "Did you say not in the same sentence?"

Rodney cleared his throat. "No, I meant that there was nothing in the database not on Vampires or Lamirns or whet or anything like that. You're chasing ghosts John."

"Okay." He turned to lean against a post. Maybe it was the nightmares…or maybe Rodney was right about this. Sheppard rolled his shoulder, "Maybe your right…"

Or wrong…completely wrong, he thought.

Rodney looked at him curiously, "Maybe you should ask about a day of leave after this mission. You look tired."

Scratching his ear, John replied distantly, "Maybe…"

Teyla approached with three large bags, two were stacked on Ronon's back and one she carried in her arms.

Sheppard addressed her with a smile. "Teyla."

"Colonel," she smiled back.

"What's that?" Rodney said annoyed.

"Tavo bean," Ronon replied before slinging down both bags to the ground gently.

"Oh wonderful! Can we go now?" Rodney asked eagerly.

Sheppard smirked. "Christmas and Birthdays must have been hell for you."

Rodney smiled. "You have no idea."

* * *

**A/N**: I'm reworking the rest of the chapters because I am unsatisfied with its progress. Chapter 1 is completed.


	2. From possibility to actuality

… **.LV.** …

**Cemel Dosce**

"_**A posse ad esse**_"

From possibility to actuality

By Lady Valmar

* * *

**Songs**: Bagnarok - Twilight Of The Gods by Achillea, I am the Highway by Audioslave, Dle Yaman by C. Rouge

* * *

...

Major Lorne waved on the science team to the ruins. In all, the team to this planet had comprised of his own team as well as four other scientists, two Lance Corporals, Amelia from the gateroom and McKay's assistant who needed off-world experience. His own team had three Marines, himself and Dr. Meyer.

Sergeant's Sangster, Barrett and Freeman had checked for signs of Wraith or danger but had found nothing. The area they were in was a tropical rainforest with some kind of Aztec looking ruins nearby. The ruins from what Lorne had seen looked like it had some influence from the Ancients.

Lorne looked up as a colorful bird flew up and into the green lush canopy above. "Sir."

He turned to Matthews. "Yes?"

"Looks like the eggheads found something."

Lorne smirked, "Alright let's take a look." He went over to observe the small group surrounding a monolith on the outskirts of the ruins. It was crumbling in two places but still standing.

A man stood in front of it, his round torso taking up much of the view of the monolith's inscriptions. Lorne sighed at least the man wasn't as annoying as Dr. McKay could be.

Dr. Meyer was rubbing his hand over some scratching on the surface. "It appears to be some primitive drawings and writing. Definitely influences from the Ancients dialect but by the looks of it I would say there is also influences of Wraith as well. I would like to see if there are more of these monoliths."

"Can you read it?" Amelia asked.

"I'll try at least the parts that are Ancient…or appear to be seem easier to read."

"Wehte dsie ure…I think is what it says but I can't be sure and this…" Meyer pointed to what looked like an evil eye symbol, "I haven't figured out what it means but I see it repeated several times on different sides of this monolith. It reminds me of Egyptian hieroglyphs. This word…" Meyer pointed to, "Sifhalla. I think that is the name of this place or a place associated with these ruins."

Lorne waved to the three Marines as they returned from the search of the surround area. "Barrett, Sangster I want both of you to continue to patrol the area. Just in case," He added at their frowns. "Freeman stay here."

"Doc we saw some kind of machine inside that building," Freeman told Dr. Meyer.

Meyer turned and looked at Lorne. "Machine?"

Lorne nodded. "Yea it has some crystals on it and some gauges. Thought you might be interested."

Dr. Meyer grabbed the nearest scientist nearly choking him as he pulled on the man's collar. "You two are assigned to the monoliths. I want you to make some rubbings of the writing then take pictures of each section at a time. The rest of you follow me. Let us see this machine."

Lorne held back a laugh, as he watched the lab tech grimace, his eyes wide his hands held up in feigned fright.

Dr. Meyer looked the man up and down once he'd released him. "Put your hands down. There isn't time for games."

As they entered the main entrance it grew very dark quickly and flashlights were brought out to help them see. The air grew colder and dripping echoed as they entered the threshold. Lorne shined the light on the console one of the Marines had spotted on his way through.

"It's here," Lorne said, careful to keep clear of Dr. Meyer's reach.

Dr. Meyer put on his round glasses which had been hanging around his neck and gave it a once over. "How very interesting…"

"We're gunna need lights," Amelia said.

In a quieter voice Amelia asked the figure nearby, "Hey you okay Rose?"

Lorne couldn't see her expression but he gathered this place was probably just as creepy to him as it was to everyone else...all except Dr. Meyers who seemed oblivious. "Yea…it's just kind of creepy. Reminds me of something out of Resident Evil."

Dr. Meyer turned. "Resident Evil..." He frowned confused. "Well there is a draft coming from down those stairs over there. Has anyone checked them yet?"

Major Lorne shined his light towards the corner of the room behind a broken chair. "Amelia, Steven you're with me. Everybody else stay up here."

Slowly, they descended down the steps. He could hear dripping water closer this time and the air felt damp. "Be careful," Lorne told both of them. He watched a piece of the walkway clink down the steps. "The stairs seem a little unstable."

After a quick sweep of the downstairs area which held some old tables and cabinets along with two more of the machines, and a host of columns that were crunched with vines and spider webs, they made their way back up. "All right it's all clear but since the stairs are unstable I want very few people down there as possible."

Dr. Meyer nodded. "Liander, William you may take the downstairs but be careful."

Lorne shifted his P-90 and grabbed a wooden chair nearby. "So do we know what this thing is Doc?"

Meyer removed his slightly fraying safari hat to examine the machine. "I need a light," He said, raising his eyebrows and cocking his head. Once he could see it better he preceded with his examination.

"Well it appears very old and has some Ancient components but I'm inclined to say it's made by another race. Obviously, the Ancient's and the Wraith influenced this race."

"Could it be possible that a group like the Genii could have put this together?" Amelia asked, trading looks with Rose.

Meyer shrugged. "Speculations aside I'm more interested in what they were trying to do with these scavenged parts if that is indeed what we are dealing with. I am more inclined to think we are dealing with a separate race of either humans or something else."

The console, Lorne observed had what looked like an alligator clip that had been enlarged put on a pedestal with a gray mass of something spongy attached to it. There were thin wires leading from the pedestal into the gray mass and from the pedestal to the lower keyboard which had several sliding crystals and some gauges.

Meyer stepped back from the console after scratching his ear. "Alright I need the equipment set up so we can begin figuring this thing out. But I want to impress upon everyone that we do not turn this on or mess with it until Dr. McKay arrives to access that our research is correct and let him determine what he would like to do with it."

...

* * *

...

It had taken the better part of the day setting up the tools and equipment and documenting everything they found. A case of what looked like instruction manuals had eventually found its way upstairs thanks to one of the scientists that were downstairs.

Rose flipped through another page. "I think it says something about experimentation but my Ancient is really bad."

Meyer approached and looked at the page. "Yes this here…a drawing of cells."

"Genetics?" Amelia aka Kitty asked.

"Genetic experimentation is possible though why these devices are here in crumbling ruins and not in a lab…"

One of the Lance Corporals pitched in. "Maybe they didn't want to get into trouble?"

"Plausible. I knew the military picked up some smart folks."

The Corporal made a funny face before yawning. "I'm going to go check on Harrison."

Lorne nodded in understanding, a slight smirk on his face.

Rose could tell this was going to take awhile. It bothered her that she wasn't allowed to even get near the device but if it was a machine that had something to do with genetic manipulation or experimentation then maybe it was safer to look through log books and manuals then be near it.

She noticed as she flipped another page sighing with frustration, that despite how intriguing it was to be off-world, that the creepy cold and damp ruins were kind of boring. Even Major Lorne looked really bored but then this wasn't really his thing. It had already been three hours since the research had begun.

After another hour or so they all began talking about the device which grew old fast. So they went on to other topics. The Major had eventually joined in the conversation making the occasional joke or comment, leading to a conversation about food cravings.

"God what I wouldn't kill for some Kimchi right now," Kitty whined, her smile infectious.

"Kimchi what is that?" Lorne asked.

Dr. Meyer leaned back a little from his bent position, "It is pickled cabbage."

"Oh yuck!" Lorne said, making a face.

"You're so mean, now I'm hungry..." Rose added, "Kimchi is good with Korean Barbeque but right now I'm thinking about a coke, some salt and vinegar chips, maybe some shredded squid and a pretzel. A salty pretzel with lots of mustard."

She got weird looks all around. "What?"

"Wow, that's a lot of food combinations right there," Major Lorne added following Dr. Meyer's instructions as he moved aside and helped lift some junk that was in the way of the machine's side panel. "You're not pregnant are you?"

"Ugh why does everyone say that? No! I probably wouldn't have all of it at once," Rose added, smiling. She couldn't help a slight blush.

Rose flipped through another page of the manual. She looked down at the page, well that was a weird word…Lamirn hadn't she heard that somewhere before? It was hard reading Ancient. She'd been practicing on her spare time but she'd gotten a D in Spanish class in high school so learning Ancient was not going to be easy. Rose shrugged and flipped another page.

It was hard not to let her mind wander, she was reminded of how honored she should be to be on this mission and even in this galaxy. Not but a few months ago she'd been clueless as to the job she'd been selected for. Her thoughts eventually brought her to a subject she'd been trying to get over for awhile but found it increasingly difficult, Colonel Sheppard.

The man lately was hard to avoid but then she was in Rodney's lab most of the day and he liked to drop in on Rodney so it wasn't a surprise there that she might see him. It had just gotten awkward quick. She wondered if on his appearance here in the ruins, if it would be embarrassing as it had been? And for that matter why was it that she felt so much more comfortable around Major Lorne than Colonel Sheppard?

It could have been that Sheppard knew about BDSM and her interest in it but she wasn't certain that was the only reason. Since the day she'd met him she'd been very shy talking with him. It was more than difficult to not stutter in his presence, which in turn made her into a blushing mess.

Then it dawned on her, it wasn't just because of the whole body switching or the BDSM conversation no it was that approachability factor. He just wasn't as approachable. Or was it just intimidating to talk to him? She wasn't sure but it could be the age differences too. She was only 24. Lorne was probably around his late Twenties so it made sense that he was easier to talk to.

Drawing herself back from her thoughts, Rose looked up. "Did somebody say Andes?"

"Yea that was me," Max said, "Antonio loves them. Give Andes to Antonio and he will dance for you."

"Okay that was kind of creepy talking about yourself in the third person. Wow all that for chocolate," Kitty said.

"You better believe it," He said smirking and stroking his mustache.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "So Major what would you choose if you could have anything right now?"

"Pizza with everything on it," Major Lorne explained.

"Does that include sardines?" Kitty simpered at him.

Rose snorted. "Sardines...gross. Come on Kitty!"

"Kitty?" Lorne scrunched his eyebrows.

"Yea it's my nickname for her," Rose explained. "As for pizza, I think just plain old cheese and pepperoni is my kind of pizza. Well olives and maybe ham too."

Major Lorne looked out the window as another type of colorful bird flew by. "I'm more of the sausage and pepperoni kind of guy."

"SIR!" A voice shouted out of Lorne's radio.

They all paused. "There's a Wraith dart headed your way."

Everybody seemed to take a collective breath together before they flew into action. Major Lorne instructed the three Marines to stay near the gate to keep an eye out and he was right. Quickly, Dr. Meyer and the rest of the science team rushed to put all the gear together and get into an area where they were sure not to be spotted.

"Do you think it spotted us?" Rose whispered.

"I'm gathering it was probably just a scout," Lorne said as he instructed the Barnett, Sangster and Freeman to keep an eye on the gate and keep signs out for Colonel Sheppard's team.

There wasn't much they could do right now. The gate was still open and the dart was flying over the area. It grew very quiet. Rose wasn't really scared but the thought of a culling made her shiver.

Then there was crackling on the radio and one of the Sergeant's voices came on. "It's leaving."

Rose turned to look at Major Lorne's face. He was next to Dr. Meyer and he took a sigh in relief.

"Something to do with a Culling?" Dr. Meyer asked.

Major Lorne shook his head. "Can't be, we confirmed this planet was uninhabited. Maybe our Intel was wrong."

Kitty made a sound not unlike a mouse caught in a trap. Rose traded looks with her. There is no way a culling could take place right? She thought.

"Maybe it's just checking to make sure?" Rose asked hesitantly.

She shivered it wasn't possible to get any colder she thought but she felt suddenly like an ice cold blanket had been tossed onto her body. It was probably the starting of a panic attack. She just had to breathe, she didn't want anyone to know about the panic attacks.

"Sir, it's gone. The gate just shut off," Freeman explained in the radio.

"Well that's a relief." Lorne said. "We should contact Atlantis and let them know about it."

...

* * *

...

Rodney stretched and sighed as they stepped back into Atlantis main gateroom. Immediately two random military types took the Tavo beans. Then he headed up to the conference room with the rest of them to have a meeting with Elizabeth. That had lasted about half an hour. The entire time Rodney tried to keep patient. It was hard though...he had a leg cramp and he really really wanted to grab a power bar. The chocolate one or maybe one of those little apple sauce cups.

After the meeting was over, he felt more like he'd been through a grilling lecture about something mundane that he didn't care to think about right now. He watched Teyla trek towards the jumper bay on her way to attend to Athosian business. He was honestly relieved when it was just him and Sheppard walking down the corridor for a moment. He felt like he'd had too much stimulation for the day already. He just needed about 30 minutes that's all, 30 minutes.

It was hard thought not to notice that John seemed tense but he wasn't sure why. As they neared a balcony, Rodney felt like he was being steered towards it.

"Look at that view," Sheppard said, slowing down to stop in front of it.

Rodney paused. "Oh...yea its uh good?"

When all he got was silence he looked up from his datapad in hand. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

Rodney wasn't good at sensing people but he at least knew John wanted to talk. And then John began to rock on his feet a little bit before he looked at his feet and then back up.

_Not very Sheppard like_, Rodney thought.

"So Rodney...I just wanted to say...thanks for not mentioning you know..." Sheppard planted down both feet.

Rodney scratched his neck. "Ahh...I'm sorry?"

He watched as John turned to face the orange hued clouds. "You know for not mentioning our discussion with Elizabeth. I know the team had a talk with her about recent events. The vampire wraith and all."

Rodney tried not to look guilty but he couldn't help it. "Yea..."

He wasn't one for resorting to grunts and small replies but he honestly didn't know what to do with the conversation.

Sheppard cleared his throat. "Yea ah so...I'm headed off to go you know take care of a few things. Remember in a hour from now be in the gateroom ready to go."

Rodney bobbed his head slightly. "Yea of course."

Sheppard pressed his lips down, puffing his cheeks out slightly before punching Rodney's shoulder slightly. "Later."

Rodney rubbed his shoulder once John's back was turned. "Well that was weird," Rodney muttered as he took one final look at the clouds and made his way to his lab.

Once he'd entered his lab, he was relieved to see it mostly empty. Except for a maintenance worker who left once he gave the man a long stare.

Rodney took a seat in his favorite cushy chair and closed his eyes for a moment before he stretched and cracked his knuckles. It was a disgusting habit he knew but one he indulged in once and awhile. Now he had some time to collect his thoughts and work on any last minute fixes for Atlantis or projects.

Rodney logged into his account on the Atlantis internet he'd set up. He frowned as he reached for a cup of coffee and realized he didn't have any. He also realized he'd completely forgotten about the power bar. After a moment of browsing through random emails he'd left for 'another' time, he slammed his palm down. Making some of the tools on his table jump slightly.

_He was angry! It just wasn't fair!_ He thought.

He didn't know what to do. Sheppard had brought up the subject again and he knew he was suppose to report this to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had explained that it was for John's own safety. She'd been worried that Sheppard's obsession would cause problems off world, more than a few headaches at hearing the same subject dredged up again. He knew this and yet here he was sitting in his lab reading through random emails.

The fact of the matter was that he felt guilty he wasn't be truthful, both to John and to Elizabeth. One, he was suppose to report this and now he couldn't because it would betray John's trust. And two? Well there was one thing that he did find in the database related to John's 'obsession". True, it was no more than a gate address linking the body switching device to a planet but still...he hadn't told John.

In fact this whole mission was because he'd told Elizabeth and she'd arranged it so that John wouldn't know what Rodney had found. Rodney still couldn't help his annoyance at being second to the planet but he'd agreed that while it was irritating, it was all to keep John from pursuing the discussion further.

Rodney shook his head, but then John had to go and bring up that very same discussion while they were off-world. What had prompted him to ask? Did he know the address they were going to next was associated with the very same device the deformed Wraith had been after?

Rodney refused to call the Wraith "Vampire Wraith" it just made no sense to Rodney. For one the thing hadn't seemed inclined to want to drink their blood. It had seemed more intent on the device and getting away then in biting them. So hence he had decided on 'deformed wraith' because it had a messed up hand from what he'd recalled on the cameras monitoring his lab.

Rodney sighed and exited the email system. What it came down to is he didn't want to betray John's trust by quote unquote "Tattle-tailing". He was certain John still hadn't totally forgotten about Project Arcturus. He was still working on the trust issue with John and now wasn't the time to endanger that improvement by telling Elizabeth. He supposed it had been awhile after the Siege and then that damn Lucius Lavin character but it still didn't change the fact that things were still a little hairy between the two of them.

He already decided he wasn't going to report it to Elizabeth but he knew that his decision would probably bite him in the butt later. Rodney shrugged, his entire career so far had been making on- the-fly decisions, insane choices and potentially disastrous leaps of faith in terms of science so he just figured that this was another piece in the background and what's the worst Elizabeth could do anyways?

A little voice in his head whispered, "_Well she could fire you for one...or she could just disassemble John's team..."_

He tried not to let the little voice goad him into telling. Instead he checked his watch and it told him he had about forty more minutes before it was time to get his butt down to the gate and prepare for the mission. So he rolled his shoulders, if there was one thing his brilliant mind was able to put together, it was that since the gate address and body-switching device were obviously linked that it would be prudent if he had the research to go with it...after all would knew what they would find.

So far he hadn't heard a word from Dr. Meyers on what the team had found while they'd been out buying stupid Tavo beans, so he could only gather they had found something and hadn't decided to tell him until he arrived.

_Typical_, Rodney thought.

Once he had loaded all the research from his computer and for good measure the information pertaining to 'deformed wraith' and the orb that had ended up a bad shattered mess on the floor of Rodney's lab, he shut his computer down and left instructions for Radek.

On his way out he ran literally into Ronon's chest, his nose just barely touching the other man's chest.

"Oh great!" Rodney said angrily, backing up and rubbing his nose offended.

Ronon crossed his arms. "Are you going to tell Dr. Weir?"

Rodney looked up surprised. "Tell her what...?"

Ronon checked his gun before holstering it and Rodney waited impatiently already annoyed. "I know you and Sheppard had the discussion. I was just waiting to see whether you where going to talk to her or if I should."

Rodney cleared his throat. Okay so it wasn't a surprise Ronon had over-heard the conversation. The man was good at sneaking around, he was a runner after all. It was just Rodney didn't think Ronon would actually go and tell Elizabeth.

"No, I'm not going to," He replied stubbornly. "If you know what's good for you, you won't either."

At Ronon's eyebrow raise he explained. "Look John asked for my confidence and I'm not about to betray that by blabbing to Elizabeth. So if you want to destroy what I've been working to restore then go ahead tattletale and make sure you tell John it was you."

"Working on what?" Ronon asked calmly.

"To restore...look its none of your..." He watched as Ronon turned his back on him. "Wait...look...after my failure on that planet things haven't really been the same between me and him. I don't want to destroy our friendship or put it in jeopardy again by betraying his trust."

Ronon had turned back and kept eye contact for a moment before speaking. "Do you think this will cause any problems?"

Rodney shrugged. "I hope not. So far its only him mentioning it. Its not like he's sitting in my lab going through the database every day or asking us every day constantly. He mentioned it once. I don't know why but I don't see the harm in that."

Ronon shrugged. "Okay."

Rodney bobbed his head. "Okay...so time to go."

Ronon replied. "Yea...your already late. That's why I'm here."

Rodney looked down and brought his watch up. "Wait I thought...dam it. I thought this watch was supposed to have a lifelong guarantee!"

The watch's hands had stopped right at the forty minute mark. Rodney smacked the watch's face and looked up only to see Ronon's back fading down the corridor.

"Hey wait!"

...

* * *

...

Sheppard and his team exited the gate onto the planet meeting the three Marines that were part of Major Lorne's team.

Sheppard approached one of the men around the gate. "Sergeant?"

"Sir, their over here." The man pointed towards the ruins where a large monolith was visible.

Rodney already had his tablet out and was walking ahead with a determined look. "I swear he had better not messed with anything."

Sheppard just shook his head and followed. "Eager are we?"

"Yes very," Rodney said over his shoulder and continued on.

Ronon just smiled and followed along. "Shock collar would do wonders."

Sheppard looked over at him, "Where did you hear about that?"

"Dr. Beckett."

Sheppard grinned before continuing on. "Nah he needs a leash. Shock collar would make him yip too much."

As much as he enjoyed the banter from Ronon no less it didn't shake this odd feeling he had. Maybe it was just the heat. It was a little humid. As they approached the monolith and the ruins behind it, Sheppard blinked as sweat trickled into his eye.

Major Lorne exited the ruins and approached them. "Sir."

"Lorne, so what happened I got the message?"

"Well, the gate activated, the dart flew over us a few times then left back through the gate. As far as I can tell it was just scouting. It didn't spot us. I made the scientists pack up most of the stuff but since you're here I'd thought I'd leave the decision up to you on whether to let them stay or head back to Atlantis."

Sheppard looked over as one of the scientist snapped photos of a monolith just past the one they were standing by. "Are you certain it didn't see any of you?"

Lorne shook his head. "Pretty sure. I think it's safe to say it was just checking for life in any case I feel more comfortable now that your team has arrived."

Rodney pushed past one of the 'photographers' to touch a symbol on the monolith. "I've seen this before. Wait…"

He tapped something on his tablet before looking up. "I brought some basic research with us after you bothered me about…" Rodney paused as Sheppard gave him a poignant look, "Okay well the stuff we were discussing earlier I thought I'd take a second look. I didn't find anything like last time however I thought I'd take a copy of the images from the camera in the lab of the orb. So tell me does this remind you of anything?"

He held the tablet up for all to see. Sheppard narrowed his eyes slightly. "Body switching device?"

"Exactly," Rodney said. "That that right there is the orb…notice the symbol on the column."

"The same thing as this orb," Sheppard said looking at the column and then at Rodney's laptop. "Why didn't you say something before we left Atlantis?"

"Because I wasn't sure it would be of any use to us even with a picture of it, it could have been a dead end," Rodney said.

Then snapping his fingers at a scientist, Rodney snapped. "Where's Meyers?"

"He's…in the ruins with the rest of us."

"Alright have you and Meanders-like-a-bull-dozer over there finished with the picture taking?"

"We were doing it on Dr. Meyer's orders. He said he would get to this later."

"Later? Why?"

"Because…they found some kind of machine inside."

Rodney's eyes lit up. "Machine…" Then he promptly made his way up the incline and steps into the ruins.

Sheppard rolled his eyes. "Just continue what you were doing. Major, I want you to keep two men at the gate at all times and one outside. I don't want to take any chances that dart might come back with reinforcements."

"Yes, sir." Lorne signaled to the three Marines and sent two back to the gate, telling the other to stay outside the ruin's entrance and keep an eye out.

So far it seemed like everything was going fairly smooth. Sheppard didn't like surprises much, so he hoped the dart wouldn't be seen again. As curious as he was to look into the ruins interior more he had a funny feeling it was just going to be a group of scientist geeking out. He really didn't need a headache right now.

John yawned and turned to see Ronon looking at one of the monoliths on the right side.

"John have you seen this?"

He lowered his hand from his forehead and went to them. "Monolith?"

Ronon pointed at something on it. "What is that?"

Sheppard leaned in to get a better look. It was another poorly carved picture of an orb only this time with lightning bolts coming from all directions of it. "Yea that seems fairly familiar. So the orb and the device both might have come from here?"

Ronon shrugged. "Just thought you might be interested."

John looked over the monolith carefully though the rest of the writing or images were mostly worn off. He saw one word that caught his attention wehet? He couldn't be sure. So maybe this might answer some questions. How convenient.

"Are you coming inside?" Ronon signaled to behind him at the ruins.

Sheppard shook his head. "Go ahead I'm going to see the other two monoliths first."

He thought he heard Ronon say 'I thought so' as he went up the stairs to the ruins.

Walking back to the left side of the entrance, Sheppard walked up to the monolith and looked around it. On two sides it was so worn off that he didn't even bother on the third side where the scientist had been taking pictures was a bunch of writing.

He saw the symbol McKay had mentioned was the same one on the device that caused the body switch between himself and Rose. He looked over it briefly but nothing else seemed familiar.

When he made it to the third monolith he saw the scientist crouched down as he was taking pictures.

"Colonel?"

"I'm just looking. Find anything interesting?"

The scientist shook his head. "Not really…this is more history than I'm interested in. I'd rather be working on the machine inside but we have to be thorough. Oh there is a fourth monolith I haven't gotten to yet."

Sheppard looked over to where the man pointed. "It's broken in half but I think my colleague said it was still readable on one side."

He made his way over to the fourth and looked slowly at each side. He brought up his P-90 and turned on his flashlight. Though it was daylight it was shaded where the ruins were. As he moved the light over the surface he saw stick figure images on the last stretch before the break he could see words etched in.

He shined his light on it and looked at it. Several words which were basically gibberish he ignored until he came to the last word. Since the crack had taken off the rest of the sentence he didn't bother with it but he did see a symbol and it startled him…because he knew what it meant, Lamirn.

He felt compelled to touch the word and as he did his head began to throb, a headache just forming behind his left temple.

...

_There are more_

...

John shook his head, he really needed to ask Beckett maybe for some sleeping pills. The lack of sleep due to nightmares and his weird cravings was making him hear things that were probably just in his imagination. These ruins were just soo familiar and he wasn't sure why. Was he just seeing too much into it? He couldn't decide it was possible lack of sleep and PTSD were responsible for his symptoms and maybe some OCD tendencies though he'd never admit it to anyone. It was just strange and he really didn't want to tell anyone about most of it because he was afarid of being forced into therapy with Dr. Heightmeyer which he really didn't want to do.

A shout of triumph came from inside the ruins along with a string of curses and then a deafening siren interrupting his train of thought.

"Rodney!"

...

* * *

...

**AN**: Chapter 2 Edited.


	3. Yet with Stronger Reason

… **.LV.** …

**Cemel Dosce**

"_A fortiori_"

Yet with Stronger Reason

By Lady Valmar

* * *

**Song**: Bouncing Off the Walls by Sugarcult, Halo by Mystical Sun, Mysterious Skies by ATB

* * *

...

Sheppard turned and ran for the ruins. "Stay here!" He shouted at the two scientists.

This was just what they needed. After the close call with a dart and Elizabeth barely consenting to let the team stay on the planet, he just hoped this wasn't it. What was with Rodeny's bad habit? He was getting tired of the man fiddling with things without thinking first.

The gravel danced under his feet and he had to put his hand on the P-90 slung over his shoulder to keep it from bouncing up into his chin. At the entrance he slowed down and was greeted by Lance Corporal Harrison. The man just pointed and quickly moved aside to admit Sheppard.

Inside Dr. Meyer and two other scientists were crowded behind McKay who was standing in front of the machine. He appeared to be punching keys on the board connected to the machine, his expression spelled panic.

"McKay?" He shouted over the alarm, wincing.

Rodney turned and blinked before pointing. "Dr. Bean Taco Burrito is the one responsible."

Sheppard shouted. "I don't care who did it, turn the damn thing off!"

The scientist Rodney had named so crudely, had dark skin and a dirty Sanchez mustache, he glared while beside Dr. Meyer. "My name is Antonio Maxwell." His Spanish accent was noticeable.

Rodney threw his hand in the air arrogantly, shouting. "Whatever, he activated something on this console when he touched it. I told him to show it to me not jab his finger at the button like a jumping pinto bean."

Maxwell rubbed his finger along his mustache before shouting back, "Oh yea you lop-sided hockey puck!"

"Hey! Yea well at least I don't run around in dorky looking cowboy hats!" Rodney shouted.

Sheppard stifled a grin as he shouted over the siren. "Okay guys enough!" While it was entertaining to see a semi-racial geek fight he didn't have time for it. "What happened not who did it?" He wiggled his finger in his ear.

It was similar to the Wraith alarm except for the fact that it had an extra screech at the end that echoed. It made the hairs on his chin he hadn't gotten to, sting and he felt itchy for some reason.

Lorne was scratching his eyebrow and pressing his lips together but spoke up loudly. "McKay thinks it's a distress beacon of some sort."

Sheppard creased his eyebrows as he winced. "Beacon?"

Rodney jumped in. "Yes beacon."

"For what?" Sheppard shouted as one of the screeches sounded off. "Please tell me it's not the Wraith…"

"Obviously this isn't Wraith tech." Rodney shouted his nose upturned. "I'm betting the beacon was built in to stop anyone from messing with the machine," He yelled, before looking over his tablet. "This is annoying I agree but this machine might provide us with information about that…" Rodney rolled his eyes and added quietly. "Incident."

Sheppard adjusted his gun and winced again, god that noise was deafening. He gave the machine a small pause before looking up at Rodney. "That's it, pack it up."

Rodney nearly dropped the tablet as his eyes widened and he snapped, "Would you relax I can shut it off. Just give me a minute."

Sheppard narrowed his eyes and shouted. "Two minutes."

Rodney clanked on the console keys and jabbed with his stylus on the tablet pc. The siren continued like a baby on hot coals.

John tapped his foot and looked at Lorne wincing before yelling. "Been two minutes yet?"

Lorne nodded looking sideways. "Rodney!" Sheppard snapped.

"Okay…got it!" Rodney turned around and moved his head side to side, hands up. "See I told you it wasn't gunna take too long."

Sheppard rolled his eyes, "Let's just hope we don't end up culled."

"I told you it's not Wraith tech. It's not really even Ancient, although there is components to it that are. I hit some kind of safety wire and it went off."

"Right…I thought Maxwell touched it."

"Well ahh…he did…"

"Whatever, I'll be right back," he said nodding to Ronon.

"Wait where are you going?"

"To report to Elizabeth. Who knows what that siren might have done."

"Oh…you mean beyond hurt our ears?"

"Yes, Rodney," Sheppard snapped before leaving the ruins, Ronon in tow.

Ronon threw a knowing look at Rodney before joining John. "You know I can stun him."

John shrugged, "Ehh…tempting but…he'd be heavy to carry back to the gate." He thought he saw Ronon smirk.

...

* * *

...

Gazing out of the window, the little blue planet of Dikris took over the inky blackness of space. It had been difficult assessing the chosen but he had made the pick. Only he had the privilege of choosing those for the experiment. The criminals were the most likely candidates. The problem was finding a balance between offensive and defensive in the subjects.

The cloaked figure smiled and turned addressing the back of the captain's chair. "It is done," he said.

Removing the cloak, the man smiled, his black hair cast in blue from an overhead ship light. His broad jaw with a square jaw-line and rectangular face pulled into a smile. His eyes were set evenly in his face. They narrowed and joined the inflection of entitlement and happiness. He tilted his head, his chiseled nose upturned while a light shadow played on his chin. "Is there more?"

The wicked scar that zapped across the man's forehead, wrinkled as he heard a deep short laugh erupt from the chair, whose back faced him.

"Ever dissatisfied?" The voice echoed from the chair.

"No…I…"

"You desire too much. Insatiable appetite. Patience Marcus."

"Yes my Master," Marcus replied, frowning slightly.

"Now we must take our newest ranks for a field test. There is planet which promises to be useful."

Marcus shifted his leather boots creaking. "Useful?"

He looked up suddenly the blue hued atmosphere of the bridge glowed as a green map appeared on the floating screen. It showed a celestial representation of planet systems with one of the old training grounds pulsating as a red dot.

"It has been activated."

Before he could ask his maker responded. "You may join the hunt today."

That was as good an answer as he would get. Today was straight to business and Marcus knew the drill well.

He suppressed the grimace and nodded in respect. As he turned to leave, his maker stopped him.

"I will be personally overseeing this trip."

"Yes my lord," Marcus said, lifting his eyebrow in question. When his maker turned back to the screen, he felt his stomach clench and he left. He knew a swift dismissal if any.

...

* * *

...

John breathed out and shivered. He wasn't sure what time it was but the sun was dipping down behind one of the mountains in the east. He stepped outside to look at the two scientists now taking pictures of the ruins instead of the pillars.

He yawned and plucked at a stray thread on his vest. Elizabeth had been apprised of the situation, she'd offered to send another team but he'd passed on it. He didn't think they were in immediate danger though he'd make sure they kept a tighter vigil for anything amiss.

It was amazing she'd been willing to let them stay after two close encounters but when he'd told her about the orb and the correlation, she was more open then he'd expected to seeking answers. It was almost good to feel some vindication for what he'd been saying all along. It was also kind of scary to think that maybe the orb was responsible for his cravings, nightmares and maybe that voice. That, of course, he hadn't mentioned to anyone.

Rodney and Dr. Meyers had begun what John liked to call 'Geeking' out about an hour ago. He understood only a fraction of what they discussed. A light throb near the back of his head had began after all that siren. Bored, he gazed at some of the designs on the first floor of the ruins.

Acid began bubbling in his stomach and his muscles tensed, something was wrong. Very wrong. The feeling came on suddenly so he wasn't sure if it was just his stomach saying hey hungry or something else. John frowned and looked over his shoulder. Then shook his head and gave a small laugh at one of the scientists who was holding up a paper and making a disgusted face at the bird poop on it.

Nah, it was probably nothing, just the lack of warmth and similarity to a hive ship that made the place feel stoic and unwelcoming. Still, he was discomforted so he went to lean against a pillar inside the ruins.

"Sir? Are we really going to stay here over night?"

Sheppard crossed his arms and looked at the man who had asked. "We're cleared to stay overnight that is if there isn't another incident. I don't think we're going to sleep here if that's what you're asking."

"Hey look at this!" One of the women shouted.

John shrugged and left the pillar to make his way over to the scientists. Rodney was still glued to the machine tinkering with its guts, the side panel off.

The woman, a Mary something, handed the paper she'd been waving at them. Dr. Meyers pushed his glasses up his nose. "It looks like a diagram of some sort of ship."

Déjà vu made John bite his lip. On impulse, he grabbed the man's wrist and drug it over so he could see the paper closer. "It's the same ship that attacked Atlantis last week."

Rodney coughed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, see there's the scorpion tale portion…" Sheppard pointed at the drawing then moved Dr. Meyer's wrist so that Ronon could see the drawing.

"Yup…same one," Ronon said nonchalantly.

…

_Lamiran ship_

…

Sheppard twitched; he was not paying attention. Forget it, it was just his imagination.

"Ehem," said Dr. Meyer looking down at his wrist and then back up at Sheppard.

John grinned uneasily and let go. "I'll just be over here…" He said awkwardly before looking for a chair near McKay's assistant and Amelia.

"Sir…are you okay?" Amelia asked.

He nodded then looked away his eyes unfocused. "Just seems strange…"

Rose looked up and paused on one page of the book she was flipping through. "What does?"

He shifted in the chair and didn't look at Rose. He wished he hadn't chosen the chair near her. When he realized he hadn't answered her, he cleared his throat. "Never mind."

Rose looked back down; it seemed she was as uneasy as he. "Um...I don't make you nervous do I?"

He looked up surprised before answering. "No, I'm just preoccupied nothing personal…"

A smirk played on her face. "Okay…"

He considered just getting up but finally said out loud. "I was going to say, do you remember that orb you smashed."

Rose scratched her neck. "Um yeah I try not to remember that incident."

"Well the vampire wraith, the body-switching machine and the orb are all connected."

"Maybe it wanted to switch bodies?" Rose said shrugging.

Dr. Meyer looked up from the paperwork he'd taken to Dr. McKay. "A possibility though I suspect there may be more to it than that."

Rodney sighed. "Could we forget conspiracy theories for right now? Meyer, why don't you help me with this machine so we can take it back to Atlantis?"

John rose to his feet. "Take it back to Atlantis? Rodney you don't even know what this thing does."

"I have an idea," Rodney said teasingly.

Rodney pointed to the gray mass on the machine. "Looks like that charges an electrical field. Thanks to this paperwork it gave me enough of an idea of what this machine does."

"And that is?" Sheppard asked impatient.

Nearby Kitty and Rose got to their feet putting the books and paperwork they'd already gone through in a small bin beside them.

Rodney held his breath and smirked before saying. "It creates those orbs."

He had to admit it was kind of endearing when Rodney was like this. "Okay so that explains what exactly?"

Dr. Meyer rolled his eyes. "He's just trying to be melodramatic. The orb manipulates genes."

Sheppard walked to where Dr. Meyer and McKay were. "Genes?"

Rodney frowned as if the revelation of what it was, should have been enough. "From what we can tell anyways."

John pointed at the device. "Manipulates what genes? Human genes?"

Oh great I just hope this thing doesn't turn me into a bug or something, He thought.

Dr. Meyer walked past them putting the sheets of paper into the bin with the rest of the books they'd already gone through. "Potentially but a better question is what particular genes it affects because it seems to only target certain parts of the genome."

"Oh thank you Mr. Obvious," Rodney said at Dr. Meyer before looking over at Sheppard. "No, an even better question is what it's done to you."

"Oh so now you believe me." Sheppard flapped at him, looking for a power bar. Maybe there was a chocolate one… He was really hungry again which is why he'd packed a lot of snacks in the extra pack he'd brought.

Rodney crossed his arms. "We didn't have anything to go on. I mean you said all the tests turned out fine…"

He'd heard it all before but by now John was used to having people disbelieve him… "Well for the record I haven't notice anything really weird."

Technically that's not true but he doesn't need to know that, Sheppard thought.

"Oh and the obsessive behavior about the word Lamirn and that day isn't weird? Seriously…"

"Rodney!" Sheppard snapped. The last thing he needed was for everyone to hear about what was going on with him.

Before their conversation could continue the sound of the gate being activated stopped them. "Talk about weird, is it Atlantis?" Rodney asked perplexed.

…

_They're here._

…

I'm not listening, he thought before looking at Lorne. "As far as I know they aren't suppose to check on us till eight."

Lorne nodded. "Yes sir."

Then Sheppard's radio crackled to life. "Sir…we're checking on the gate…it appears something came out of the gate but not all the way…I don't know what it is…"

"What?" Sheppard said.

Rodney gripped his tablet. "Something is lodged in the gate?"

Screams suddenly erupted seconds later, followed by gunshots and then static. Sheppard looked over at Lorne. "Major get everyone back inside the ruins. The rest of you get this packed up now."

In the next few moments they all scrambled as the paperwork littering the place they had been sorting through was scooped up and dumped in the bin. Rodney continued to work on the machine even as Dr. Meyers and the others put the rest of the equipment away.

"Rodney leave it alone…we can get it later."

"This might be the only thing that can help us figure out what it did to you."

Sheppard held his P-90 up as he looked out of the doorway. "We have the paperwork for that. Right now I'm a little more concerned about whatever it is that just took out the men guarding the gate."

...

* * *

...

**AN**: Edited.


	4. Answers dancing just out of reach

… **.LV.** …

**Cemel Dosce**

"_Refero Tripudio Iustus Ex Pervenio_"

Answers dancing just out of reach

By Lady Valmar

* * *

**Song**: Fallen City by C-Rouge, Shiva's Voice by Jens Buchet, Equinox by Local Anesthetic

* * *

...

Sheppard signaled to the two Lance Corporals behind him. "I want both of you to stay here and keep everybody calm and quiet."

As much as he didn't really want to leave the safety of the ruins, he had to check out the gate. Whatever it was, whether Wraith or something else, they had to know. He nodded at Ronon and Lorne and they edged towards the doorway. John looked but he couldn't see anything; fog had begun to roll in.

"Anything?" Lorne whispered.

Sheppard shook his head. "Whatever it is we're going to have to take a look. There is some fog rolling in."

Ronon checked his gun. "It's too quiet."

Footsteps behind them drew John's attention. It was Sergeant Bryce and two more scientists that had been downstairs. "Sergeant stay here and keep an eye out for anything," John said and leaned around the edge of the doorway.

He signaled to Lorne and Ronon to follow as he moved forward. He didn't see anything but that didn't mean they were safe by any means. It had grown dark since the gate had opened and with the fog, who knew what could be lurking out there.

He edged around the main entrance and made his way down the steps followed closely by Ronon and Lorne.

"Oh perfect," John whispered at the sound of a creaking tree. "It's like a scene from a horror movie…"

"Sir?" Lorne whispered.

"A b-rated horror movie."

Rustling leaves made all of them hide behind whatever was available. With his back pressed against one of the pillars, John sneaked a peak around it; he could see some lights far through the trees in the direction of the gate despite the fog.

A tree limb jiggled just near Lorne's head and he turned flipping on his flashlight. A green medium sized snake greeted him by hissing. Sheppard lowered his gun. "Pit viper maybe?"

Lorne dusted his shoulder off after he'd moved a safe distance away. "Pit viper or not, I'm not standing there."

Ronon smirked. "It's poisonous."

That made Lorne move even farther away. "Okay Indiana Jones let's go," Sheppard shook his head in amusement. He didn't miss that the fog was now a heavy syrup and seeing through it was just as bad as feeling it. The humidity made sweat trickle down his back and it just stayed there making him feel sticky.

The three of them moved from tree to tree, being cautious of other snakes and no longer chatting. Lorne shined his P-90 light up occasionally for all it did. It appeared the silence was finally broken because they began to hear chirping and croaks along with the occasional weird screech and scrape of claws on a branch. It made John aware that hearing anything distinctly would be difficult but it was better than silence.

At a certain point as they tracked back, he could see the edge of the gate and something that looked like a black twisting branch coming from inside the event horizon and wrapping around the open gate.

Moving forward he checked the clearing before moving from the cover of the trees to check out this device if it was a device.

Lorne gave the gate a moment's pause. "What the hell is that?"

"Well whatever it is, the gate will close in 38 minutes."

"Which means it will be severed."

Just as he spoke the tentacles completely pulled out of the event horizon and the gate shut down. There were eight tentacles that wrapped around the gate, with the center some kind of large machine hovering in the middle of the stargate.

"What now?" Ronon said, his eyebrow slightly raised.

Sheppard looked at it curiously. "I don't know." He examined for a few more seconds before he turned to look at Ronon. "I want to make sure there isn't something else lurking around here. Lorne check for the missing men."

Lorne nodded. "Yes sir."

As John approached the strange branches appeared to be pulsing and twitching. At his approach one of the limbs began to unwrap itself from around the gate and reversed its direction. Ronon aimed his gun and traded looks with John. The branch curved up and aimed down at John, it reminded him of a scorpion preparing to strike. It had become rigid and was pulsing rapidly. It seemed more like an octopus tentacle than a branch.

…

_Do you have a death wish?_

…

Great so now his conscious was berating him. He just ignored it and slowly backed up.

"Okay…it doesn't want us near the gate…" John drawled. "Have you ever seen something like this?"

Ronon shifted. "No…"

As John backed up beyond the DHD the tentacle softened, the pulsing slowing and it returned to the gate where it coiled itself back around. John moved his head around, eyeing it, disturbed. Lorne returned with a radio in his hand.

"I didn't find them but I did find one radio." As he showed it to Sheppard, he could see part of the radio appeared melted where the buttons were.

"If this thing killed them then where are the bodies?" Lorne asked.

"That's a good question." John said.

"It looks melted," Lorne said as he handed the radio to John.

Ronon kept his gun steady on the gate, looking over at them. "Maybe they were melted." He offered.

Sheppard looked up. "Great as if the glowing lights weren't bad enough."

The fog had continued to roll in and by now the clearing had become very dense and hard to see except for the bright lights coming off the gate and the tentacles coming out of it. If they couldn't figure this device out soon he wasn't sure how much more humidity he could take. It was oppressive.

"Sir if this thing won't let us dial then…" Lorne trailed off.

John nodded. "We have a problem."

Ronon aimed his gun at the thing. "Why not shoot it?"

John looked over at Ronon. "That is a good question."

They all traded looks before letting off some rounds. Instead of the thing trying to attack them they simply watched the holes heal up.

"Okay…" John said once it was apparent shooting it wasn't working.

"It was worth a try…" Lorne commented lowering his P-90. "I think that device is also making this fog."

John looked to where he was pointing and frowned. "Looks like McKay will have to look at it. For now let's head back to the ruins."

...

* * *

...

Rodney couldn't decide whether Sheppard had really meant he couldn't take the machine or not but he was not going to leave it here. It was the only information they had on a civilization that was capable of making technology potentially on par with the Ancients. Okay so maybe it was just scavenged by humans like the Genii but it didn't matter. What was important was the machine might explain more about the orb Sheppard came in contact with.

He wouldn't admit it out loud in front of his team but he felt guilty. Heightmeyer had been seeing him for various issues but this one had been at the forefront of their last two sessions. He took it to heart when he couldn't do something. He was suppose to be able to know how to solve this stuff…this stuff being science but instead he didn't pay attention to the signs and he didn't investigate it further.

He couldn't have known, his mind reasoned, that there really was more to Sheppard's obsession than being a little bored or having a strange breakdown. Still he wagered he'd gone on more than a few hunches and those had solved things that perhaps he might not otherwise have figured out. So why hadn't he listened to his gut instinct this one time? True he'd found the link between the body-switching device and this address...but the database could have had more information somewhere...

The sound of footsteps outside the ruins brought Rodney's focus off his thoughts. He ignored the paperwork and tools he was putting away.

"Sheppard?" Rodney asked, looking over at Dr. Meyers .

"I don't know…"

When the two guards moved and Sheppard entered followed by Ronon and Lorne he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"So what happened?" Rodney asked approaching them.

"Well looks like we have some kind of device that won't let anyone dial the gate."

"What? Device? What kind of device?" Rodney snapped.

Sheppard narrowed his eyes and blinked. He responded to the man's agitation with agitation in turn. "I don't know Rodney. All I know is it won't let anyone near and we tried shooting it which didn't work."

Several of the other scientists looked up intrigued. "Well that's very helpful. What is it some kind of force field or…?"

Lorne shook his head. "It's big black…"

Sheppard cut Lorne off. "Tentacles."

"Excuse me…?" Rodney said befuddled after looking at Dr. Meyer.

"Well that's what it looked like to me. It's got about six or seven limbs wrapped around the gate with some kind of a box at the center in the middle of the ring."

Lorne added, "The tentacles appear to light up and are what is creating this fog."

"Couldn't it just be an animal of some kind?"

"No, Rodney I'm sure. It looks like some kind of machine."

Dr. Meyer closed his eyes, "If it is a device than it might appear someone doesn't want us to leave."

"Or wants to keep us here," Max added.

"Alright fine let's go see these tentacles…" Rodney said skeptically.

A loud growl accompanied by some hissing and a clanking sound outside of the ruins made everyone pause.

"What the hell was that?" One of the scientists asked.

...

* * *

...

They moved quickly through the forest, following his lead. The fog that the Osroc had created was dense enough to cover their convergence on the ruins. One of the pack members veered off to the right and slowed.

Marcus had no doubt that this latest batch of what he called "science experiments" would be capable of killing the trespassing humans but he doubted the test subjects would last much longer. The process of turning a human was difficult…

It was the venom that turned them and sometimes the human didn't survive. Why one human lived over another was a mystery. It was one mystery of many his maker wanted to solve. There was also the bond that formed through the turning between the bitten, also known as a fledgling, and the master, also known as a sire.

His sire as the term went was attempting to create a breed that would not require being turned that instead would be born naturally and would be capable of reproducing the same results without biting and without a bond forming. It was suspected that the venom of all those who were already turned was somehow degrading its effects because so far none of turned was able to reproduce. Sure they could mate but no offspring were produced. All the attempts so far had failed but these latest experiments had lasted more than a week now which showed more promise than any had so far.

If his sire could prevent the bond would it also be possible to eventually severe an existing one? Would his maker really go through with it? The thought frightened him more than anything which is why he had been reluctant to help in the experiments by providing his own blood or tissue samples.

Marcus sped up, thankfully though, he was still faster and stronger than the test subjects. He made a wide circuit around the ruins and approached from the Southeast side near a small entrance. It was well hidden with vines and trees but he kept his distance to scope out the view.

He didn't see any patrols but then he hadn't scouted the ruins interior. He lifted his upper lip and tasted the air. He could smell at least four males, two or three females and maybe more.

Movement below the opening caught Marcus's attention. Two of the humans were in the lower section. His upper lip curled, he hadn't much time for sport lately. He climbed through the window, once he'd pushed the vines out of the way and took the stairs connecting the back lower level to the rear room.

He kept to the shadows using his night vision to watch the human's movement. He could clearly distinguish between a scientist and the soldier type. The scientist would be easy but the soldier…he liked more challenging nourishment. After all the females he'd had with such little effort it would be fun to exercise his skills. Marcus lowered into a crouch and kept to the wall.

"Look I'm not asking, this isn't time to go waddling around looking for a piece of hardware. Figure out where it is and let's get back upstairs. The Colonel said we need to keep to one area."

"I will when I can find it. I swear it was right here. Maybe…ah here it is." The scientist bent to pick it up and looked up only to freeze.

Marcus cocked his head; the human must have seen his eyes.

"Tha…th…tha…over there!" Screamed the scientist clutching the laptop close to his chest and backing away quickly.

The soldier approached, his weapon raised. "What is it now Will I don't have time for games?"

"It's…it's there I don't know…something…"

"Okay fine…I'll just turn on my light…"

Marcus didn't give the soldier time; he rushed the human knocking the weapon away before sinking his teeth in. He covered the humans mouth before he could scream and injected the venom in which would subdue the human so he could feed. He was in no mood for a fledgling he just wanted to paralyze his prey long enough to drain it dry...like a spider or snake would.

The other human was pressed closed to the corner of the wall, his eyes wide. The last thing he needed was for the other humans to be alerted to his presence. He liked taking his time and while he was stronger than most, he wouldn't be willing to test himself against a group of armed humans. Their weapons weren't stunners, he knew as much from his night vision. Primitive but effective weapons and he wasn't invulnerable.

Marcus dropped his current prey and drove his whole body forward against the scientist knocking the wind out of him, crushing the machine in his hands and causing blood to dribble out of his mouth. As he turned back to finish what he'd started, he realized his first victim was gone.

He shrugged, "So much for snack time."

...

* * *

...

**AN**: Chapter 4 Edited.


	5. Discover

… **.LV.** …

**Cemel Dosce**

"Expiscor"

Discover

By Lady Valmar

* * *

**Songs**: From Calamity to Dry Ground by Michiko Naruke, Sick by Sneaker Pimps, Chase by Michiko Naruke

* * *

...

Sheppard, Lorne, Ronon, Corporal Harrison, Amelia and Corporal Matthews formed a circle around the scientists who had moved to the center of the room. The air had gotten thicker and colder since they had discovered the gate was active.

The possibilities were endless…Wraith, Genii? Something they had not encountered yet? John was aware that while the ruins afforded them some protection from whatever was outside it was by no means the best place to have a siege.

The hairs stood on his arms and his mouth was dry. He kept his stance loose, prepared. The members of his team and those of the science division were looking to him to keep them safe and he was not going to fail them.

He could feel something just at the back of his mind. It was like a tingling sensation and it irked him. The feeling had begun to saturate his senses with a feeling of danger. It made him wary and he wondered if the sensation was yet another byproduct of the orb he'd been exposed to.

He took a few steady breaths and scanned the room. Rodney was posed near the machine, a very blank expression on his face. Dr. Meyer's had his arms crossed in front of himself hinting at his discomfort. The others were close equal expressions of worry and determination to do whatever they had to, to get through the situation.

It had been in his experience that it was usually not the incident but the reaction to it that determined the outcome. He only hoped that they weren't dealing with something worse than the Wraith. The Wraith while disconcerting in their own right, he knew better how to handle.

He was aware of every sound and every movement. He tried to pay attention to anything beyond the immediate area. He could hear a few birds and some crickets but nothing else. He strained to hear, certain whatever had made that initial sound was still near the ruins.

Then he tensed his muscles…he could have sworn he heard gravel being crunched and it was coming from downstairs.

Lorne nodded his head in the direction of the stairs and aimed. Sheppard strained again to hear anything beyond the sound of his own breathing and the noise of the forest surrounding him. He couldn't see anything in the dark cloud surrounding the bend in the stairs leading down. Even with his flashlight, visibility was crude at best.

Suddenly, he heard gasping followed by more scraps of shoe and metal on stone walls. He gripped his weapon tighter.

The sudden appearance of one of their own made him jump before he lowered his weapon slightly. The man's uniform was muddy, torn and had blood running down the left side from a jagged wound on the man's neck.

"Sir…" A bloody hand print smeared the wall as the man gripped it to steady himself.

"Bryce what…?" John caught sight of the blood and gulped.

…

_Looks good doesn't it_

…

"Something …down there…he's dead …thing gone...now." Bryce struggled to speak as the wound on his neck bubbled, a putrid mixture of blood, pus and slightly yellow fluid. "Bastard got me…"

"Sergeant did you see who it was?" Lorne asked as he helped the man into the room and set him down on one of the chairs nearby.

Sheppard's chest grew heavy, his mouth watered and he couldn't take his eyes off the man. He could smell the blood but the sight of the yellow fluid deterred him enough to focus back on what had just happened.

"Who…?" Bryce's eyes grew glassy and his eyelids fluttered.

"Come on Sergeant stay with us," Sheppard said standing nearby as Lorne and Amelia looked at his wound.

"Oh great…with not being able to dial out…" Rodney griped. "What is it now? Wraith?"

"I don't think Wraith did this," Amelia said.

Sheppard snapped suddenly, "Rodney not now." When he looked up to answer one of the technician's questions he noticed Rodney was back behind the machine again. "Rodney now is not the time."

"If we're going to die at least we can die knowing what this thing does."

Bryce gasped when pressure was applied to the wound to stave the bleeding.

"Rodney!" Sheppard snapped. The last thing he needed was to have Rodney start a panic.

"We need to get him back to Atlantis…I don't know what this is…" Amelia showed the yellow fluid she'd swiped with another piece of torn shirt.

"Maybe poison?" Ronon said, after giving a brief look behind him.

Sheppard shined his light down the stairs again. His flashlight only penetrated the darkness just enough to see a few feet in front of him. He didn't hear anything but if it was a Wraith it very well could be hiding.

…

_You know it's not a Wraith_

…

_Shut up!_ He thought. Left with no other choice he licked his lips. "Alright, Ronon, Lorne you're with me." He looked behind him at Amelia. "The rest of you stay here and keep them quiet. Keep him as stable and quiet as you can."

He turned back and traded nods with Lorne and Ronon before descending the steps slowly, keeping his light ahead. He didn't hear anything but he felt…the same sensation again. Prickling his skin and making him a little light headed. "My spidey sense is tingling…" He whispered behind him.

"What?" Ronon said quietly.

"Never mind," Sheppard whispered back. "Add Spiderman to the list of movies you need to see."

...

* * *

...

Marcus sniffed the air again, more humans were coming. He used a column in shadows, to hide himself, as he waited for the humans. He didn't hear the test subjects or his sire but they were probably about to spring an attack on the humans.

Clanking metal, shuffling feet and the smell of sweat accompanied by heavy breathing drew Marcus further into the shadows. Whatever primitive weapon that soldier had he wasn't about to have it tested against his flesh not until he knew what to expect.

Three men came down the last set of stairs at the entrance of the lower level, their light emanating devices shining into the room. Marcus sniffed, something wasn't right…that smell…it almost smelled like a Lamirn. _Marcus!_

His sire was calling him telepathically, he felt the burn. Marcus flinched; he sometimes hated the random intrusions into his mind. _My lord?_

_There is a Vakna among them._

So one of them was a half-breed that explained what smelled odd. It was very rare to stumble on a half-breed.

Marcus communicated back telepathically, _He smells like he is still maturing. Barely an infant. If he is with the humans…?_

_Leave him to me._

Disappointed he replied, "_Yes my Lord_."

Lines creased his forehead and he tried not to think about becoming second best to someone else. He knew his sire well enough to know that he wanted this half-breed. Marcus growled this was going to be a problem.

There wasn't much he could do for now. He couldn't go against his sire's word no matter how much he disagreed with a decision. _As for the humans_, Marcus thought, _he never said I couldn't kill them now did he?_

Marcus had every intention of killing the humans, but he wanted to see if he could learn anything about why they were here first. He'd never been to this training ground before and he had noticed the Lamirn symbols and writings on the columns in the pathway leading to the ruins.

One of them had lighter colored hair; he appeared to be another soldier though lower ranking and younger. The man approached his weapon lowered; his light aimed down so he could see where he was walking. That had to be the Vakna or was it the other one? The scent was intermittent which made no sense. Maybe he was losing his touch? That left him with option one or two. He was certain the big oaf was not the Vakna so he concluded it was either the one in charge or the lower ranking one. That left a difficult choice. There was a lot of debris littering the room so Marcus was certain he could keep his cover for awhile.

...

* * *

...

The room was quite, dripping with dampness from a fresh rain earlier in the day. It appeared this section of the ruins faired the worse in its isolation and unkempt condition. Vines poked in from every crack in the room and there was a large pile of rubble and debris littering the room. The floor was muddy and smelled like rotten vegetables. A few large columns were smashed or fallen over making the room a tangle of a maze.

Sheppard signaled to Lorne and Ronon to make a wide circle around the room. It could have been just a spider…or one of those nasty Uriatus bugs… John hoped it wasn't he hated those things! He swept his light over a pile of junk in the far back corner but only came up with cobwebs and some small spiders.

His feeling had grown into a full throbbing headache and John tried to ignore the uncomfortable loops his stomach was making. Even stranger was the fact that he kept running his tongue over his upper teeth because they were kind of burning.

"Hey look at this…" Ronon nodded to the left and bent down, once they had swept the room. Sheppard approached and shined his light on what appeared to be one of the scientists.

"He's been torn apart…" Lorne said shining his light to the back corners of the room before turning his back.

The scientist's blood had been smeared against the ruined wall. His chest and neck had jagged gaping wounds showing his tendons and part of his ribs. Blood dripped down with more of the same yellow pus he'd seen on Bryce. In the scientist's hands was a laptop computer, slightly melted and covered in a mixture of blood, mud and whatever else had been on the floor.

"So not a spider..." Sheppard commented moving closer to look at the torn chest. While he wasn't overly interested in the blood because of the smell of rotten vegetables he was curious what could have done this. It was weird that he didn't have the same reaction he'd had to Bryce up stairs maybe it was because the blood was soiled? Or that this man was dead as opposed to...? John let his thoughts go now was not the time for speculation besides it was a little morbid.

"It doesn't look like a Wraith did this either…" Sheppard commented.

…

_Lamirn_

…

"An animal?" Lorne said.

Ronon shrugged. "Maybe…"

"Lamirn…" John whispered, for once agreeing with the voice.

Just as Sheppard was about to stand, something propelled itself at Lorne knocking him down. Sheppard and Ronon both swung their weapons in the direction of the noise.

"Now …now," a masculine voice said. "Would a Wraith kill their prey without eating them?"

Sheppard held up his light and discovered a man had a dagger just underneath Lorne's throat. He couldn't see the person's face but he noticed the leather armor, like a Wraiths.

"No…" Ronon said.

Lorne's weapon had been taken and his arm was twisted behind his back. Slowly the man looked up and cocked his head, his mangy black hair coiled down his face. John wrinkled his brows; the man's eyes were a luminescent blue-violet that when the light hit it just right, it became reflective like a cat's eye.

"Wait…" Sheppard stopped mid-sentence and then with certainty said, "Lamirn."

Ronon peered at Sheppard before returning to the man.

The man grinned, "Vakna."

Sheppard furrowed his brows. "Huh?"

"Half Breed."

Sheppard narrowed his eyes. "Let him go."

"What is your name half breed?"

"Why should I tell you?" John replied his eyes narrowing. Something about half-breed made him bristle.

"It is customary to exchange names in a greeting is it not?"

"Not when your holding one of my men hostage."

"Fine, Marcus," the man replied. "And you?"

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard."

…

_That is a human name_

…

John shook his head slightly trying to ignore the voice. "Okay Marcus, now that we are acquainted why don't you let him go?"

"The first must be your rank?"

"Yea…"

The possibility that this man, Marcus, might have mutilated not only the scientist but also injured Bryce was very real. Still there was also a chance he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

…

_Fat chance_

…

Yea, John had to agree with the voice yet again.

Marcus looked at Lorne and then back to Sheppard. "I can read people and you think you can hurt me? I'd like to see you try. Are you familiar with the rules Sheppard?"

"Sir…" Lorne said. "He has my…"

Marcus hissed in Lorne's ear. "Silence."

"And what might that be?" Sheppard asked, wary of where this conversation was leading.

"Look out for you're kind." The last word Marcus hissed. "Why are you here?"

"We came here because one of my team members found this address in our database."

…

_No, you came here looking for answers. Don't bullshit_

…

"Are you with the huu-mans or against us?"

Ronon glared. "He's with us."

"He answers for you Vakna?"

"No, he doesn't but yes these are my people. Now let him go."

"Come with us."

Sheppard frowned. "While that's..."

"You could learn to control the cravings…learn to master what you're becoming. He offers you riches, control and anything you want."

"He?"

"My lord."

For once the voice was silent and it made John nervous, he shifted on his feet, his weapon still aimed. Of course he knew the answer but…the thought of... What if this person, this Lamirn could help him? After all the voice was beginning to make him think he was losing his mind. He had so many questions like was the voice real? Was it his conscious? Was he craving blood because...he was a vampire...or something? There was too many unanswered questions and he was afraid it was only going to get worse.

"And my team?"

"Snack food."

"I would never agree to that."

Marcus laughed. "Don't you want to understand?"

"Not at the price of my team. Now if you were willing to put the knife down and agree to sit down with my people and discuss this…"

"He can't be trusted Sheppard," Ronon growled. "He killed one of our team and injured another severely."

"Maybe he's right but at any rate, you don't have a choice Vakna. We outnumber you. When my maker chooses you…"

Screams and gun shots put an end to the stalemate. Marcus yanked Lorne backwards and out of the hidden doorway in the back of the room. Moving so quickly Sheppard had little time to make chase.

"Dammit!" He shouted, in the wake of the man's laughter.

Sheppard leaped forward, his movement hampered by a sudden weight tackling him from behind. He pushed up from the muddy floor, the wind slightly knocked out of him just as growling erupted near his ear. He threw his body sideways pummeling his shoulder against a broken wooden table and the world spun around him as though he was on an axis. He could feel something had lodged itself into his lower back, the pain was excruciating.

He fought to reorient himself, for in the back of his mind he understood that whatever had just attacked him wasn't going to stop attacking. Everything seemed a blur. Then something lying close to his face managed to hold his attention. He fixed his eyes on it, straining to force everything else to stop spinning.

It was his P90 covered in mud, its little flashlight still on. He looked up just in time to see a hideous mangled face of something inhuman snap huge incisors just inches from him. He reached for his P90, the flashlight attachment hitting the creature's face, blinding it momentarily. It was all the time he needed; he fired off several rounds, shattering its already tattered face and body.

The adrenaline flooded his system making him feel renewed. He knew he was bleeding but didn't have time to check it as yet another of the things flung itself in front of him.

Ronon, meanwhile, raced towards the opening, firing his gun off. Another creature leapt at him, knocking him off his feet but he wasn't easy to rough up. Ronon threw a back kick to knock his assailant off. When he turned, a hideous looking creature scrambled towards him, its tongue whipping back and forth in its slack, salvia filled mouth.

Ronon fired his gun as it advanced and tumbled to his left when he could no longer back up. He let loose again just as a sharp claw tore into his cheek before his final shot slammed it down into the mud. Its screeches turned to gurgles just as Ronon turned to aide Sheppard who was struggling to keep another one off him, despite having shot it multiple times.

When it was over, Sheppard reached out to grab the hand Ronon offered. He stumbled to his feet, the pain had subdued but he knew he was still bleeding. Grabbing a bandage from his flack vest he tried to quickly tie it around his waist but his hands couldn't stop shaking.

"Here," Ronon grunted before grabbing the bandage from his hands. He tied it around Sheppard's waist quickly.

"Thanks."

Sheppard nodded and proceeded up the stairs, every step was painful but he couldn't leave the rest of his team with those things.

When they made it to the top, the room was in shambles. Paperwork from the bins was spilled out, shredded and splattered with blood. The machine Rodney had tried to take with him was smoking and had sparks flying from it intermediately. Bullet casings, muddy footprints and three of the dead creatures littered the room.

It was quiet…like just after a storm. Sheppard advanced through the room before peeking out the ruins doorway. It was getting dark out and the fog made visibility very difficult. Ronon looked towards Sheppard. "I can see tracks leading towards the gate."

John nodded as he noticed the muddy footprints. They were smeared and hard to spot but then he had a former runner for a partner so the odds were good they'd find the team. Whether they were alive or not all depended on what other creatures were out there. There was also the matter of Lorne and this Marcus.

"Oh perfect…" Sheppard said just as he heard growling. Backing into the ruins, he kept his gun up just as glowing eyes pierced through the fog.

...

* * *

...

**AN**: Chapter 5 Edited.


	6. Prey

… **.LV.** …

**Cemel Dosce**

"_Preda_"

Prey

By Lady Valmar

* * *

**Songs**: Wrong Way by Creed, Run Straight by Yoshino Aoki, Relessed (Relaxed & Stressed) by Yoshino Aoki, Lonesone Trails by Childhood Friends (one of the bands associated with my friend's band)

* * *

...

Rodney used the cave wall to support his weight as he slid to the ground. He drew in deep gulps, his consciousness wavering. He didn't know where he was; he had been stumbling in the dark for awhile after the initial attack and flight. His chest was heavy from the physical exertion of running and his legs burned. His world had come to a pinpoint in his vision as he struggled to keep his focus and ignore the pressing need to close his eyes.

He'd lost everybody back in the clearing as those things had started attacking. They'd all ran from the ruins when the creatures had poured in through one of the stone window balconies. All that research and the machine it was probably destroyed. Rodney looked down at the mixture of blood and dirt caking his pant leg and shoes; it seemed he might be the only one alive.

"No, no. Think Rodney think!" He snapped angrily. "Okay…I'm pretty sure Sheppard and Ronon are still alive." He let some of the tension in his shoulders release and rubbed his eyes. "So now what?"

He looked around him, noting he had no equipment save…he reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the life signs detectors. He must have stashed it there earlier when he'd been working on the machine. "Now we're in business."

Throwing a glance toward the entrance of the cave, he rolled his shoulder and began fiddling with the detector. The sight of a yellow dot making a beeline for the cave made his eyes widen. "Oh no…"

Rodney stumbled to his feet and looked around. The cave was fairly sheltered but it had only one entrance. Just his dumb luck, he thought. He looked up and then back down at the detector, it was getting close now, in fact, almost at the entrance. Rodney retreated backwards only to stumble slightly as his shoe caught a golf ball sized rock.

In his mind he imagined he could already smell the stench of copper…his own spilling from a ragged wound in his neck. He grabbed for his neck before snapping his eyes to his only hope…the rock.

"Yeah well I'm not going down like this no. I'm…" He snatched the rock up and kept his arms close to his body prepared. "Hah! I've got a rock!" Then realizing the insanity of what he was attempting to do, he laughed.

A shadow at the entrance way made Rodney's heart pick up and he struggled to throw the rock as quickly as he could. When a "thunk" signaled his rock had made contact Rodney looked between this unknown horror and his exit. He could make it if he could just move…

"Ow! What the hell McKay!"

Rodney breathed out. "Whose…there?"

"Looks like your aim improved Dr. McKay," said a familiar female voice.

Confused he replied, "Rose?"

"No…It's Amelia." She entered the cave, her flashlight aimed towards the back. "We've got injured." She waved behind her as a group scrambled inside the cave. Rodney watched as Liander and one of the Marines helped bring the man named Bryce in. Dr. Meyers followed closely behind but there was no sign of anyone else.

So they had survived but it didn't seem possible. "Your all alive?"

"Yeah we managed to keep the things at bay, it was like they were waiting for something," One of the Marines replied.

Amelia helped the men lower Bryce down, his face was drained of color and the bandages around his neck were soaked in blood. "What the hell is going on here? Dr. McKay's right," Liander demanded. "Why didn't they chase us after the first attack? In fact why did we somehow survive it unscathed?"

Amelia looked up from Bryce once she had helped situate him on the cave floor. "I don't know…"

"How long were we running out there from those things?" Liander said. "What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

Rodney breathed out. "Did you see anyone else?"

"No way in hell am I going out there…" Liander snapped. "I don't care…all I know is I'm still alive."

Dr. Meyer used a napkin in his pocket to wipe off some dirt on his face. "I'm fairly certain that the Colonel and Ronon are alive. "

Rodney looked over at Dr. Meyer then turned to Liander. "We can't be sure of anything...do we at least have some type of equipment?"

"Oh well I'm sorry but in the rush to RUN FOR MY LIFE I didn't bring anything," Liander snapped.

"What the hell is your problem?" snapped the Marine, a Corporal Harrison.

"Everybody calm down! The last thing we need is to panic…" Amelia screamed just as Bryce began convulsing.

Rodney closed his mouth and looked on as Liander and the Corporal tried to hold Bryce down and cup his head. Blood and foam bubbled out of his mouth as he struggled to gasp for air. Rodney could hear the fluid in the man's lungs.

"Hold him down!" Amelia said as she scrambled to tilt his head up so he could breathe. "He's seizing."

"Yeah no shit!" Liander snapped.

Suddenly his muscles stilled. "Bryce?" the Corporal asked.

"Great he is going to bring those things right here!" Liander snapped. "You guys figure this out I'm out." He stood up and backed away.

The Corporal snapped over his shoulder. "And yelling really loud really helps right? Somebody shut him up. Bryce?"

Rodney kept an eye on the life signs detector, his head turned away as the man convulsed. "Liander shut up!"

It was hard not to find his eyes drawn to the man's convulses. Rodney struggled and swallowed to keep his eyes on anything else. He could see Bryce's lips turning blue. His heart thumped harder, as he heard the struggles of Bryce and he clenched the life signs detector tightly. He didn't see anything on the scanner but he scanned it with his eyes again.

"Dr. McKay!"

"Huh yes what!" Rodney snapped at Liander, his eyes betraying him, latched onto the bubbling salvia as it slowly dribbled down Bryce's mouth.

"We need to get out of here!" Liander whined.

"And go where?" Rodney snapped, glaring at the man. Pleased that his attention and eyesight was drawn away from the scene.

"Well I don't…"

Bryce's gurgles ceased as his eyes rolled into the back of his head; Rodney twitched, turning back. "Is he?"

Amelia checked the man's pulse and looked up solemnly, shaking her head. "He's dead."

...

* * *

...

Rose had lost sight of the others but was certain those creatures weren't following her. At least she hoped they weren't. Darkness stretched out before her, she stumbled on a rock. She had to use her hands to feel her way around, her arms ached from clenching. Every creak or rustle, made her pulse pick up, her breathing became shallow and her chest tightened.

There it was, like the sound as a train approaches, she knew what was coming. She could feel the panic attack. She took some ragged breaths; somehow she had to keep it together. It was strange that they hadn't gotten attacked necessarily. It had seemed like the creatures had been corralling them towards something.

Whatever the case, she didn't know where she was or what direction the gate or ruins was. She'd made a mad dash out of the ruins and had kept running until all the creatures and the team were far gone. She shivered, _was she going to die out here? How long would she survive on just a power bar in her back pocket and a pack of gum?_

_Well I could MacGuyver myself out of this_, Rose thought and then she frowned. _With what supplies? At least MacGuyver had a straw or piece of wire or tape. I got a pack of gum, a power bar and my camera._

Suddenly, Rose screamed, her hand touched something soft and wet. Promptly, she was muffled as a hand covered her mouth. "It's Max. Thanks for touching my mouth by the way. I really love the taste of dirt and whatever else was on your hands."

Rose let her muscles relax; she blinked as a flashlight appeared nearby. "Oh thank god!" She whispered as his hand moved away. Rose tossed her arms around Max and let her eyes shut for a moment.

"Hey we don't have time for this...keep moving. We can socialize later," said a gruff feminine voice.

She let go of Max. "More of the team?"

A woman came closer. "Is that you Dr. Jones?" Rose asked.

Dr. Mary Jones, nodded stiffly, her short bob of hair sweeping forward. "Yea…let's get going, I don't want to stay out here," she said shakily.

Rose crossed her arms and rolled her shoulders. "Did you see where the others went?"

Max shrugged stiffly. "We think they went in the direction of the mountain. There might be a cave. At least we hope."

"I'm all for caves…I just hope we lost those monsters," Mary squeaked. "So lead the way… "

Rose cleared her throat and clenched as another team member came into view, it was one of the Marines. "How are we going to find our way there?"

The Marine checked his weapon before responding. "I'm following the line of trees; I did a circuit of this area earlier today. I think I know the general direction of where the mountain is, even in this fog."

"Oh okay…" Rose said, sighing before scooting closer to Antonio.

The Marine nodded taking the lead while the others trailed behind. Rose peaked behind them shining the flashlight she had. She couldn't be sure but something had reflected back. She shivered and moved closer to Maxwell as they started picking up the pace.

"Hey we can get fresh later," Maxwell said, smiling.

"Ah sorry," Rose said, releasing her grip of his arm.

Just the thought of those things coming near her again, made Rose's chest get heavy and flutter. It was probably anxiety as usual.

Well if the creatures come, its more likely the others will get eaten first. Rose snorted silently, how comforting! She thought.

A few trees later, she felt the hairs stand straight up on her arms and legs and she thought she heard a branch snap. Rose turned again quickly, she saw glowing eyes this time.

Gasping, Rose yelled. "The…there!"

"What?" Max said confused. When he saw the eyes too, he hissed to the Marine. "They've found us."

The Marine spun and aimed. "Get behind me!"

He gave a few warning shots as the two eyes closed in. When three more sets of eyes loomed before them, he began spraying down the area in front of them, with bullets. Rose coughed, it was getting hard to breathe, the fog burned her skin and her eyes were scratchy.

She couldn't see…it was getting dark. Rose pinched her arm she had to stay awake, passing out was not going to help her at all at the moment.

A few snaps and something blurred down on top of Dr. Jones. Tearing into her chest and neck and spraying blood onto Rose. Rose screamed and jumped back, what the hell should she do? She failed to see Max struggling to get his balance and bumped into him.

Time seemed to speed forward as Rose regained control; she glimpsed a brown trunk and scrambled away from the path between the two men and more of the creatures. Maybe if she could get off the ground it would be safer?

Rose looked around and saw a tall tree with a branch just low enough for her to climb to. It was possible that the creatures could climb after all they'd gone through the second story window of the ruins but she had to try something. She didn't have a weapon and was aware she was probably easy pickings.

Her sneakers pounded the wet dirt as she stretched her hand out to the tree. She grinded her teeth as she tried to pull herself up. She had to push up but her arms were shaking.

_Not now…_ She thought.

She knew she was out of shape but this was ridiculous. It was probably the anxiety or rather fear that was immobilizing her and sapping her strength. She had to convince herself to try again, just as she managed to get her belly onto the branch something sharp and very solid dug into her leg.

She screamed. The pain was immediate and she was unable to hold on, it forced her face down into some bushes and mud. Her glasses streaked with mud greeted her vision. At first all she could hear was ringing and then she gasped, her chest felt tight and it hurt to breathe. She realized her leg was bleeding and the growling behind her snapped her back to reality.

Pulling back her leg, she kicked into the creature's face as it tried to chop down into her torn leg again. Her foot vibrated as it impacted with the creature's face; the sound of a wet mop hitting a tile floor. She coughed and rolled over to her side, she had to get up, but it was so dark.

Rose issued a guttural sound and tried to lean on her hand, another impact sent her screaming as sharp claws dug into her side, she tried to kick but the pain was too much. A loud successive bang over head interrupted her scream. She clenched her hands as the creature dropped behind her.

She wasn't sure if she could even open her eyes. Mary was probably dead and the boys were already gone. She couldn't end up dead, she just couldn't. Rose forced her eyes open and spit.

She used a tree to pull herself up, grinding her teeth. The hot sharp pain both in her side and her leg was intense. Her chest heaved as she struggled to breathe, "Max!" Aware it had come out as a whisper, she looked around her.

"Rose! Rose?"

_I'm here,_ she wanted to say, but her lips stayed closed and the words bounced off her teeth.

She kept shifting her gaze from in front to the side and back again. She had to get out of there, seeing an opening as the creatures met a few more bullets; she moved from tree to tree agonizingly slow, taking a horizontal route away from the things.

She only made it to a few trees before collapsing near a bush in a little clearing. The sound of growling approaching her, froze her still.

_Get up_, she thought. The pain was forcing her concentration away from escape; if only she could clear her head long enough to get farther away.

_But what use would it do me? I'm just going to die anyways, whether it's by the creatures or by the wounds I have._ Rose thought.

"Come on…optimism. What was that saying? We don't leave our people behind…" Rose snapped and pushed up on her arm. "It hurts…"

The sight of black boots brought her little comfort as she squinted from the ground at a blurry man. Rose blinked before her sight cleared and then she gasped as two glowing orbs of vehement Han purple bore into her from an Ethereal figure.

"Enough. This one is mine."

He leaned down, his face a blur as her sight went unfocused again. She could gather he had ashen colored hair that covered all but his eyes. Then he opened his mouth revealing ivory, pointed fangs. It was blurry but she knew it was fangs. Her lower lip quivered as his sharp nails dug into her scalp pulling her neck towards his mouth. "No…please…" She rasped the words; anxiety ensnared her senses; she knew there was no escape.

She wasn't sure whether to be thankful that her death wouldn't be prolonged or thankful it wasn't one of those seemingly mindless abominations. Her eyesight wavered as his sharp fangs drove into her neck, pegging her to the ground.

She struggled, her limbs flipping wildly and she cried out. A sensation of hot fire danced down her neck and soon numbness began to spread. She had begun to sweat profusely and her hair was sticking to her face.

Spots of light danced before her eyes and she ceased struggling. Soon only the sound of sucking and the feel of pressure kept her lucid enough to think.

She was so dizzy and she could feel saliva rolling down her chin but what did it matter? _If she could make her arm move she could poke his eyes maybe…or kick him in the groin or…_

It was such a pleasant thought, but it proved more energy than she had.

When he torn away from her neck, her body floated in a swirling, dizzy spin; is it time? She thought. Her head ached fiercely, dimmed and unfocused, she let her eyes shut. The only sense left to her, she listened.

Clenching her face, her eyes opened. Whatever the creature was he lifted his head to the sky and snarled. Branches cracked nearby; _maybe it was one of the team? Or more of those things? The man, if it was a man, didn't seem scared…maybe they were his minions? He had told them off after all right?_

It was getting harder to think. Her mind was more clouded and her breathing had began to slow down.

A loud succession of bangs along with shouts jolted her back to reality as the man flipped away from her. "Vakna…" The creature said before racing away. She moved her eyes over, she could tell something was approaching.

"Rose?"

That voice was familiar…"Sh…" It was Sheppard. She tried to smile and sit up, "Shhep…"

"Rose, hold still," He replied. Velcro ripped as he grabbed for something out of his flak vest.

"Ronon…take a look at this…" She watched Sheppard's face as he came into view lifting her body slightly as he took a look at her wound, before he applied a bandage to stop the bleeding on her neck. Once he had enough pressure applied he taped it down. There wasn't time to wait for the bleeding to stop so instead he would have to use a tight bandage to do the work for him.

"Same wound as the Sergeant," Ronon said, his feet moving the dirt near Rose's arm.

Rose gasped as he increased the pressure of the bandage. "I know Rose…just take some breaths."

She saw his expression as he looked over her other wounds. "Ho…ba…?" Rose stuttered, her teeth chattering.

Sheppard had been staring at her wound on her side before looking at her. "You'll be fine."

She knew that expression. "Lia…r…"

He grimaced. "You need a doctor."

"Ju…s…le…ve."

She didn't want anybody else injured on her account, especially the Colonel. Maybe it was just an infatuation with him…whatever it was she cared about him enough not to want him to be hurt just for her sake.

"No, I'm not leaving you." She watched him turn as they heard a high pitch cry, one of the creatures probably nearby.

Ronon moved closer, "Sheppard, we need to go now."

"I know," He said, looking up. "I can't leave her."

"Yeah and what about those things?"

"We don't leave our people behind."

Ronon looked behind them. "I know."

She could see him doing something but her mind couldn't figure out what. By the time she realized it; he had moved his P-90 to his side and was sliding his hands underneath her body.

"Wa…"

"Sheppard," Ronon said turning and nodding towards the trees to their left.

"Keep close."

She clenched her eyes as he lifted her into his arms. Shadows danced in her vision this time and weight on her chest intensified. Before she could stop herself she felt consciousness leaving her.

"Rose?"

...

* * *

...

**AN**: Chapter 6 edited.


	7. “Aegrescit medendo”

… **.LV.** …

**Cemel Dosce**

"_Aegrescit medendo_"

The disease worsens with the treatment. The remedy is worse than the disease

By Lady Valmar

* * *

**Songs**: The Leaving Song by AFI, Stay With Me (Unlikely) by Celldweller, Too Bad by Nickleback

* * *

...

John's shoulder burned and sapped his strength. He was losing blood, even with the bandage it was a big enough wound that he would probably need a transfusion if it continued to bleed longer. His senses were dulled as the pain progressed. He needed to tighten the bandage but they didn't have time to wait, the creatures were not that far away.

John glanced down at the life signs detector he had found outside of the ruins earlier. A cluster of dots just on the edge of the screen made him shift his grip on Rose but doing so caused his shoulder to blossom with sharp, stabbing pains.

He blinked as the screen blurred, he was starting to feel dizzy again. He took a haggard breath, he needed to get through this wave and he'd be fine. He had to keep going, his team was depending on him and he was going to get them out!

"Sheppard!" Ronon snapped rushing over to him just as he'd been about to collapse with Rose in his arms.

"I'm okay…" Sheppard shook his head and steadied his hold of Rose.

"Here…" Ronon said reaching for Rose. "I'll hold her."

"Thanks." John nodded after a moment and passed her off to Ronon.

"We need to keep moving," Ronon said looking behind them as he heard faint growls.

"Yea…" Sheppard said taking a few ragged breaths.

Pointing at the scanner's screen he showed it to Ronon, "That could be more creatures up ahead."

Ronon looked at it and shrugged. "We can take them."

"I hope we don't have the time."

"You look a little green," Ronon said serious.

Sheppard wheezed a few times and clenched his eyes as the wave of pain crested and then retreated. He and Ronon were aware that even if they found the cave there was no guarantee that those blips were friendly. His gut reassured him that it was the rest of the team. Rose had managed to explain about a cave the one Marine had been discussing when she'd been with the others. So they decided on that being the best course of action.

"I'm fine," he replied. "Did you see any of that yellow poison in the wound when you were bandaging it up?"

"No, I checked," Ronon said.

…

_You know…the craving is only going to get worse._

…

_Whatever this is shut the hell up!_ John thought.

He closed his eyes and concentrated he could almost feel those creatures like little blips on some kind of weird radar in his head. When he'd come face to face with both Marcus and that other Lamirn…it had nudged something inside of him, in his chest…or brain. It made him all at once nervous and excited. As for the voice…he gave up trying to figure it out for now, it was just something he didn't have time for.

"Ronon," said Sheppard, "We need to lose those creatures."

The smile that erupted on Ronon's face always set Sheppard ill at ease, when it was during situations like this. He was just great the big guy was on his side and not against him.

An explosion of snarls and screams behind them erupted, making Sheppard wince and Ronon turn to see what had caused it.

"What was that?" Ronon said.

"Whatever it was I don't care at this point, let's get out of here."

He hoped Ronon wasn't in a vengeful mood today because he really didn't have the energy to play goose with a bunch of creatures when he was missing most of his team, injured and Ronon was carrying McKay's very injured assistant.

Thankfully he didn't have to worry because Ronon gave in, he guessed the man saw the prudence in continuing. The man was a good person to have backing you up but he was very stubborn sometimes about revenge.

They approached the cave, it was quiet but they could still hear some gravel crunching. Sheppard aimed his gun ahead. He narrowed his eyes; there it was again, a prickly sensation in the back of his mind. He swallowed and drew in a breath as he tried to reach out to it. He felt a wave of warmth flood his body and he relaxed, they were safe. He didn't know how but they were. At seeing Rodney pacing with a detector in his hands, Sheppard lowered his weapon.

"Rodney," he said relieved. So the sensation had been right. "You know you should be more careful."

"Oh? Where the hell have you been? What happened?"

"It's nice to see you too Rodney."

"Rose?" Amelia said rushing over as Ronon laid her down. "Oh my god…"

Sheppard wavered on his feet; it felt like he was suddenly on one of those gyro rides. "Dam…" He muttered.

…

_There is death here_

…

"Colonel!" Harrison shouted.

"I'm fine" He waved off the man. "One of those things got my shoulder…" He pointed at the injury.

Liander who had been sulking out of the way of the others, leapt to his feet and pointed his finger at Sheppard. "Great! Just great! As if one dead body wasn't good enough. Now we have a bloody corpse sitting with us in this cave. We're just a meat buffet waiting out in a cave."

"Sir…just let me shoot him," Corporal Harrison said, aiming his weapon at one of the scientists. "He can't keep his damn mouth shut for more than a minute."

Sheppard looked over at the scientist. The man seemed rather annoying but shooting him was the last thing any of them needed. "No, we can't shoot our own people Corporal even if they are annoying," He said the last bit with a smile.

"Fuck you too asshole!" Liander snapped, "I'm not going to sit here and let the creatures have another body to feed off of. I'll let those things get all of you first. To hell with you all."

Something about the way the man had said the last pissed Sheppard off. Maybe it was the loss of blood combined with the situation or maybe it was that strange feeling again pushing him to do it but he glared at the scientist. He could feel the surge of pressure in his chest and he felt his hand shake.

"Enough!" He snapped, "Corporal, lower your weapon, that's an order. And as for you…"

It was a rush but he had to maintain control. All he wanted was to make this man shut up…but it was more than that…he wanted the man on his knees so when he brought his foot up he could kick the man without upsetting his shoulder.

He took a deep breath. John get a hold of yourself. Now is not the time to let yourself get out of control…thing…or whatever it is…get to you…

…

_Why kick him when a stab wound will do? All that blood just think about it. Fresh and flowing…_

…

He licked his lips before continuing in a slightly calmer tone, "If you want to go out on your own and pretend that these people who are looking out for your ass, by the way, mean nothing then be my guest," Sheppard offered his hand in the direction of the exit. "Otherwise keep your god damn mouth shut. Unless you have something useful to contribute."

...

* * *

...

Rose clenched her muscles as she was lowered onto a jacket. She could hear voices, many of them but it was soo hard to understand what they were saying.

"Rose? Can you hear me?"

"Kitty?" Rose slurred, her throat was so dry and the floor was hard. Her body felt positively painful and every movement sparked more pain in areas that were not bitten, scratched or torn. She was certain that there was no way she was going to survive this. Now she was feeling pain in her head, it had started up once she'd heard the screaming and snarling.

A headache was just the little topping to all her pain and misery. _Why had she been so eager to go on this mission? It was stupid, the whole idea of going off-world when she was just a lowly assistant. Why couldn't she have been content with staying in the lab and doing categorizing or maintenance?_

This was not worth her life going off-world. There was no way to undo it now though. If she survived surely all the wounds she had sustained would leave nasty scarred tissue and who knew what limitations because of the injuries she would be subjected to. Any loss of her senses, her limbs or ability to walk would devastate her. She wasn't sure she could handle life as a cripple.

Rose blinked her eyes…was somebody talking to her?

"I need more bandages…Rose you need to open your eyes…her pulse is very weak."

The words swirled around in her head and floated on sparks and fluffy clouds….there was something she needed to do. The word 'eyes' and 'open' finally registered as she saw a floating eye bounce off a cloud. _Oh!_

Rose opened them to blurred images, great there was too much movement and besides what was the point?

At least when she had closed her eyes, clouds and soft lights played out for her. It was peaceful almost and a lot less frustrating then the dancing lines and blobs of color.

"ROSE!"

"Oaa…" Rose said, "What?"

"You almost…look I need you to keep your eyes open okay?" Stay with me."

"Okay…"

She reached up to rub her eye and felt another hand hold her down. "No you need to lie still Rose…you lost a lot of blood."

The blurred image tore something on her pants. It was strange that her nose wasn't weighted down as it usually was. Then a thought occurred to her. "Glas…sess…sss"

"Yea um…I don't know what happened to them."

Rose frowned and then bit her lip as a bandage was removed from her leg and replaced with a new one.

"You're doing good Rose…come on stay with me."

"What the hell happened to her?" A male voice asked.

Sheppard replied. "We found one of those things feeding on her."

"What?" Kitty snapped.

Ronon added, "Her neck."

Rose felt pressure as a hand moved to her neck. "No…"

"Oh my god…"

"What?" Ronon said somewhere behind Rose's head.

"Bryce just died a little while ago to a similar bite mark," Amelia said, glancing between Rodney's pale stare and Sheppard's furrowed brow.

"Died?" Sheppard asked trading looks with Ronon who uncrossed his arms.

"Poison…" Ronon said, "I noticed that earlier remember."

"Yeah…" John said. So the yellow fluid was poison. He'd rescued her just for her to die…

Rodney moved closer. "So now what?"

Rose grinded her teeth briefly, she could catch what was being said but she didn't feel sick at all. She felt drained, tired and weak but not sick. Whatever the case was, she just hoped if it was poison and she was bound to die it would be quick or at least painless.

"Well we just…"

"No…" Rose said, gasping as her neck oozed. "I…"

"Rose!"

Sparks of light danced before her eyes and she could feel pressure on her head. It was so hard to keep her eyes open so she closed them. Breathing became difficult and she was beginning to feel numb. Was this it? Rose was positive she was going to die and so she stopped fighting the deep pull as darkness swept over here.

...

* * *

...

"Well I've got a pulse but it's weak," Amelia said, looking up from Rose, after patting her forehead with a wet strip of cloth. "She's barely stabilized but I don't think we can afford to stay here much longer."

"Sir, do we have a plan?" Harrison said, standing up and looking between Amelia and the Colonel.

"We need to get out of here!" Liander shouted, uncrossing his chubby arms.

"That's it, I have had enough of your whining and…" Harrison said, stalking towards the man, his teeth clenched.

"I'm firing you when we get back to Atlantis," Rodney said smugly.

"Enough all of you!" Sheppard shouted from the rock he'd taken residence on. It hurt to move and the shouting only made the pain in his side ache.

"You know I should really check your wounds," Amelia said, moving towards him with a glance to Rose's prone form.

"I'm fine…" Even as he said it though he knew he wasn't fine. His head was throbbing and the loss of blood was starting to really take a toll on him. Strangely, he felt like that little feeling deep inside of him was growing. Like it was expanding its influence over his body and mind. He didn't know what to do about it.

Every time he wasn't concentrating on something, he felt his eyes droop and the strange feeling expand in his mind. It was almost like changing altitudes and having pressure build on your ears. He felt his body respond too, suddenly he felt elevated, and almost like he was floating. His wounds became sharp burning spots. His head would spin slightly and he could feel movement down below which was very disturbing considering now was not the time for an erection of any kind.

"Sir?" Sheppard snapped his eyes open as Amelia put the final touches on his last bandage. Aware he'd lost tract of whatever had been going on, he cleared his throat. "Could you repeat that?"

"I was asking you, if you thought we should attempt another shot at the gate," Harrison said from nearby.

"We haven't even tried once yet…" Sheppard said.

"No, me and Amelia tried to make it to the gate but we got cut off by the creatures and had to double back to the cave."

"What about the wounded?" Amelia said, standing up. "You saw what happened the last time."

"Well we can leave them here with one or two of us, who knows how to use a gun," Harrison said, looking around the room for approval.

"It's too risky…" Sheppard said, "Without a plan were just sitting ducks."

"Sheppard, he's got a point but if we don't try something those creatures are going to find us eventually. I'd rather take my chances out there than sitting in here," Ronon said, giving his nose a quick rub.

"I'm with the Colonel on this," Amelia said, "We do need a plan but I think we should stay here and wait for rescue."

"And when do you think they will arrive? Before or after we are dead?" Dr. Meyers said. "With the gate out of order, they will be unable to dial this planet's address."

"Okay I hate to be the bringer of bad news but say we make it to the gate, there isn't exactly a way to get close to shut down whatever that thing is that's preventing us from dialing," Rodney added .

Sheppard closed his eyes again and scrubbed a hand over his face. "Okay, we need to think of a new plan. One that votes for getting us out of here sooner, rather than later."

"I agree with you on that," Liander said nastily with a disgusted glare at everybody.

"Wait can't we just shut the thing off?" Amelia asked. "Try shooting it?"

"I think the Colonel already tried that," Rodney pushed away from the wall he'd been leaning on. "Look I can't turn it off if I can't get close to the thing."

"Good point," Amelia said, moving back to check on Rose.

"There is also the matter of…"

Rustling, sent anyone with a gun aiming it at the entrance to the cave. "I'll check," Ronon said quietly, moving forward slowly.

A body stumbled into the cave before hitting the floor. Followed closely by Corporal Matthews, who appeared to be uninjured.

"Max!" Amelia snapped.

"I'm fine, just out of breath," Max said, standing up.

"Sorry sir for the surprise but we ran into trouble a few clicks east of here," Matthews said, nodding to acknowledge Harrison.

"I'm glad you made it man," Harrison said offering his hand. The two slapped hands and grasped for a moment before letting go.

"I'm sure Lisa would be pleased to hear, I'm not dead yet," Matthews said smirking.

Sheppard nodded, "Good to see you made it Matthews."

"Thank you sir. Max he's been injured…" Matthews said as almost an afterthought. "I tried to get to him before this man bit him."

"Man?"

"Max where?" Amelia demanded.

"Look it's just my arm. I dunno, it's bandaged," Max said tiredly.

Sheppard stood up. "Long white hair, purple eyes any chance?"

Matthews nodded his head. "Yea it was weird…glowing purple eyes or maybe they were blue…"

"What are we talking about here?" Rodney demanded. "Wraith? Or something else?"

"Rodney, I'm pretty sure it wasn't…" Sheppard rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't wraith…" Ronon said, crossing his arms.

"No, it was a Lamirn," Sheppard said, his eyes narrowing and his brows furrowing. "He seemed pretty sane compared to those creatures."

"Sane?" Rodney said, "You must be joking. And it's a he?"

"Yeah me and Ronon ran into the thing as it was well…chowing down on Rose."

"Oh great…"

"Rose is alive?" Max asked as he offered his arm to Amelia.

She undid his bandage and reached for another one, "Yes and she's..."

"Dying…" Liander said, "Perfect another corpse for those things to chow down on. I vote we toss the bodies as bait."

Rodney grimaced at the graphic idea. "You are really something else you know that!" Harrison snapped.

"Okay enough! I told you once already. I'm not going to discuss this anymore. Shut up!" Sheppard snapped.

"No, you look I've been watching all of you try to find ways of not leaving this cave and I swear I vote for not sticking around and being bait. I'm voting to live. So if you think I'm…"

A loud buzz erupted followed by Liander collapsing in a heap. Everybody turned to see a straight faced Ronon shrugging.

"He was getting on my nerves."

"So right what's the plan?" Rodney asked, "I don't think much of Liander but he has a point. Who really wants to stay here?"

Dr. Meyer shrugged. "As I said before, do we want to be food now or later?"

...

* * *

...

**AN**: Chapter 7 Edited.


	8. I struggle, I emerge

… **.LV.** …

**Cemel Dosce**

"_luctor et emergo_"

I struggle, I emerge

By Lady Valmar

* * *

**Songs**: Pieces of Seven by Ayumi Hamasaki, Northern Lights by Enigma, Choke by Hybrid

* * *

...

It was cold, dark and the air was slightly damp. If there was any chance of escaping Sheppard knew they'd have to do it soon. He was well aware of his predicament. It was strange that he felt hungry right now when he had so many other things to think about. His stomach wasn't exactly growling but he felt uneasy and moody. Indicators that he needed to get at least a power bar if he hoped of keeping his concentration in check.

It could have been the blood loss. He did feel lightheaded and a little bit dizzy. It wasn't that he wanted to ignore the problem it was just that he wanted to get off this planet and back to Atlantis before he was incapable of doing it.

If he wasn't forcing himself to pay attention that strange feeling would take over and he really didn't need to go flying off the handles.

The conversation hadn't progressed much farther in the past hour. He'd been thinking about their options, how much ammo they all had combined and the fact that four of them were already injured. Rose was probably not going to make it and well as for himself he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep on his feet.

There had to be a way of getting everybody to the gate safely and getting through it without that machine, whatever the hell it was, killing them all. Sheppard rolled his neck a little; he felt a shiver run through his shoulder blades and down his spine.

The very thought of just lying down and closing his eyes was disturbing but it sounded good even so.

…

_Just close your eyes. It will be okay._

…

His eyes drooped and he felt the strange feeling like pressure and air filling up his head. His head had began to throb. He could smell it all around him…blood. He wanted it. No he needed it. If he could just take a taste maybe the pain wouldn't be so bad but this wasn't what he needed. No, he needed to get out of here.

*_You can fight it but eventually you will give in_*

John thought he heard the voice clearly as if someone was in front of him or behind him talking. He looked around everybody else was attending to the tasks they agreed upon. Amelia was cleaning wounds and checking bandages and taking their pulse.

He had to be losing his mind. It was the blood loss. He was sure.

*Your not going crazy but I can agree the blood loss is making it easier...*

John blinked, there it was again. _Well if he wasn't going crazy and he wasn't hearing voices what was this?_ Unsure of what to do. He thought a reply.

_Who are you?_

He didn't expect a reply but when he got one he was a little surprised.

*_Who else? You_*

In the middle of John's odd conversation someone spoke up.

"Okay here's an idea…" Matthews said, "Uh…sir…"

Sheppard snapped his eyes open and turned to look at the man, "Ah yes go ahead."

"Well…as much as I hate to say it…we could use bait while some of us sneak back to the gate."

"And do what?" Rodney snapped from his inspection of his vest, "We've already discussed this more than once…I can't do anything if that machine is still active."

"Well maybe…we could try capturing one of those creatures somehow and using it to turn off the machine…?"

"Right let's just go walk up to one and ask it pretty please…I'm sure the fangs, claws and venom are just for looks," Rodney rolled his eyes.

"Well its better than doing nothing," Dr. Meyers stated. "We have no other options."

"And the longer we stay here the more chance that Rose is going to die," Amelia said, "Her breathing is shallow and I don't know what else to do. I promised to keep an eye on her and…"

"Forget trying to take care of the device. We still have to make it there in one piece. And then what do we do?" Rodney said.

"That's why I said bait…I don't like the idea but we do have one corpse…" Matthews explained uncomfortably.

"Rodney," Sheppard said even as his temple began to throb again. "Snapping at people is not helping."

"Yes well if it wasn't for the fact that people kept suggesting plans to get us killed I wouldn't be so upset."

"You know your beginning to sound like Liander."

"Oh thanks gee that really helps get me on your side," Rodney snapped.

"Okay arguing is not helping. Let's just try and focus on a plan. We need a plan," Max said.

Sheppard lowered his eyes for a moment. There had to be some way of getting past that device. If there was he wasn't finding any solutions…and then it hit him. If the device only allowed Lamirns near it and since he might be part at least maybe… "Maybe I can get close…"

Outraged, Rodney replied. "What are you out of your mind?"

"Colonel?" Amelia asked crossing her arms. "What?"

"Just a moment."

Sheppard waved over to Rodney, who rolled his eyes and then approached. "I know what you're thinking," Rodney said quietly, "You have no idea if that is going to work. Just because I didn't listen to you…excuse me, " he said at Sheppard's poignant stare, "Okay fine all of us didn't listen to you, doesn't mean go test theories out that are more likely to kill you then get us out of here."

"I can see your point. One of those Lamirns I ran into, when Ronon and me were downstairs called me a Vakna."

"Okay? And that is?"

"It means half-breed. So I don't know but I think I might be half-Lamirn."

"Okay those things out there…"

"No, not the creatures, the guy…guys. One of them has black hair and called himself Marcus. The other had long white hair. Both are Lamirns."

"Lamirn…and you mean exactly?"

He gave Rodney a look, "Do I really have to spell it out for you? Okay Lamirn I'm not completely sure but I think it means vampiric so…"

" So what your half-vampire? You realize how insane that sounds. I get the whole orb thing and I believe you now but vampire come on?"

Sheppard crossed his arms. "I know…I know… it sounds…ridiculous. A little crazy maybe but it makes sense. What else do you think those are…Wraith?"

"Crazy? It's more liked ludicrous."

"Colonel?" Amelia said approaching them. "Maybe we could try something low tech instead of guns?"

Sheppard frowned. "A knife?"

"Yea you know it may not be as quick but I bet it would be more effective than our guns have been on the device I mean."

"It's a thought…getting close will be the real problem. I'll keep it in mind…" Sheppard said before looking over at Rodney. "She might have a point."

"Oh yes a knife is really going to fix the problem."

"Rodney what other choice do we have?"

"Crazy sure to get us killed plans?" Rodney supplied. To which Amelia glared at him.

Sheppard sighed, "If I can get close with a…" He pulled his utility knife from his belt, "knife, I might be able to cut enough of those things off or at the very least keep it distracted while you disable it."

"Sir get close to it? That's insane," Amelia said. "I meant more like throw knives at it from a distance. Do you really think you could get that close?"

"It's an option…and it's not like we have other options at the moment. But yes throwing from a distance is preferable."

A scream ripped through the cave startling everyone. The three of them turned to see where it had come from and latched onto Rose who was awake and was clutching her neck.

...

* * *

...

"Rose!" Amelia shouted rushing to her side, followed by Sheppard.

Ronon remained at the cave entryway, keeping a look out for creatures. The rest of team couldn't take their eyes off the situation enfolding.

"Alright everybody move back!" Sheppard shouted. "Rodney keep an eye on the life signs detector."

"We are so dead," Max muttered.

"What's happening?" Someone else asked.

Amelia shook her head, and said through clenched teeth. "She's seizing. "

Waves of spasms wracked Rose's body; she could feel her limbs moving on their own and her back arching. The pain gave way to intense pressure. Every muscle felt like it was twitching. She wasn't sure anymore if she was breathing.

It felt like she was suddenly on a roller coaster at the top of a huge fall and plummeting down. When it finally reached the end and began its true descent, she found herself floating in the darkness. The only feeling was a steady rhythm that penetrated the darkness and surrounded her ears, was a beat. Rhythmic and steady. As her feet touched something solid, she realized that whatever this place was, she didn't feel scared anymore. She also didn't see any tunnels of light or anything else either.

She took a step forward and felt a wave of ice cold liquid hit her square in the face. Then felt a snap and looked down at her feet. The black floor began to shatter as if it were glass and she felt herself falling again this time with more intensity. The wind whipped by her cheeks and her throat was suddenly dry.

When she finally hit bottom it was into this weird gel like substance. As she sunk down into it, she closed her mouth suddenly afraid of drowning. Disorientation and confusion set in for a few painful moments before she found the courage to open her eyes. What she saw was black with a slight bio luminescent mist letting her know that the gel substance was more fog like and less dense. Somewhere nearby she again could hear a beating sound…like that of a human heart.

She reached for it, slowly taking a step. Her limbs felt like they were ensnared in this fog and it took every ounce of strength to push one foot forward. The beating heart sound suddenly compressed into a rapid pounding beat before it expanded. She tried to take another step and felt something like wind and electricity course into her skin and body. It felt like her veins were on fire and she gasped. The sound of a sharp bell exploded in her ears and she could not close her eyes. Before her the fog turned into tendrils and they pierced her flesh.

Whatever it had been a dream, hallucination or something else, suddenly she was jerked back into her body, Rose screamed as a sharp needle-like pain erupted in her chest. "_R o s e…_" A masculine voice echoed in her head softly. "_Sic Infit…awaken …_"

Whatever or wherever she was, she felt like she was spinning out of control and had nowhere to land. It reminded her of a panic attack because she'd had many. Everything had been reduced to an intense headache and pressure in her skull. She could hear the blood rushing past her ears.

After awhile she felt very little else but pressure and then slowly feeling began to return and a sense of direction. Beams of light and sparkles erupted behind her eyelids as she struggled to the surface of consciousness. Slowly, she opened her eyes, at first darkness surrounded her and the only thing she could hear was ringing. Whatever had happened, she felt lethargic and like she'd been dragged out of a deep sleep against her will.

"Rose? Rose!"

Slowly and almost painfully she began to feel her body for real this time. The slight numbness she was experiencing stayed with the wounds while the rest of her sore body began to get feeling back. She could feel a cold surface beneath her and then a leather jacket on top of that pressing against her exposed skin. Her head ached but the excruciating pain she'd felt earlier was gone.

She could see a faint light behind her eyelids and her hearing was returning. Dripping water was the first thing she heard and then her name…it was a female voice. She ignored the voice and focused in on the dripping water. It was relaxing to her and soothed her very tired ears. Then strange scratching sounds broke through the tranquility and again the voice. A concussion of sounds erupted around her, a faint clinking sound followed by fabric and leather creaking. A loud swoosh and rubber soles on stone added to the barrage of sounds and then breathing.

The next sounds were of a loud wind that echoed, it took a moment to realize that it was coughing she was hearing. A loud sharp ringing and pressure on her chest stole her breath away. After several moments in which breathing seemed impossible, Rose snapped her eyes open. All at once she was back and awake.

"Rose!"

She struggled for a few minutes before calming down enough to realize that not only was Amelia holding her down but so was Matthews. "Wher…"

"My god finally I thought we'd lost you," Amelia said her face in view.

"I…wha…ned?" Rose struggled; the lull of sleep was compelling her to close her eyes again.

"No, stay with me. You started convulsing and then you were…flipping all over the place…I don't know what that was." Amelia said, flabbergasted.

Her eyes were so dry; Rose blinked and focused on the ceiling of the cave. "Did you know there are bats in here."

"Bats? What bats?" Amelia asked, before reaching for the bandage on Rose's leg. "I don't know what made the bleeding stop but it's a good thing. You've lost a lot of blood."

"Look," Rose said lifting her hand to point at the ceiling. "I think they are sleeping."

"Rose there is nothing up there. I can't even see the ceiling from here. You need to lie still."

"Sir…we need to get out of here," Matthews addressed someone standing close by.

Rose looked over and up to see Colonel Sheppard standing nearby. "Is she stable enough to even be moved?" He asked.

Amelia shrugged and responded hesitantly. "I don't know…she seems like she's not very lucid. Rose…?"

"There are bats up there. I know it!" Rose snapped, "I'm not hall…" Her tongue lulled to the side as she tried to finish the sentence. "I'm not…" It was difficult to talk and breathe at the same time. She found her limbs had become heavy again.

"Can she be moved?" He asked.

"I don't think so. She might have internal injuries."

"I'm…" Rose coughed, her mouth was so dry. She closed her eyes, for how long she didn't know, but when she woke it was to gunshots and shouting.

...

* * *

...

Rose moved her head to the side slowly. Her body ached and she felt the need to stretch badly. She was afraid of moving too much because of her injuries but once again they were kind of numb. This time she was more aware of her senses and her surroundings.

Voices broke through the fog in her mind. "There is no fucking way I'm going out there," Harrison snapped. "They took Matthews! How the hell are we supposed to make it to the gate when we can't even get the fuck out of this cave man!"

Sheppard checked his gun before snapping. "Stay calm!"

"He's right! What are we suppose to do!" Rodney whined, a frantic look on his face. His cheek was dirty from being pushed out of the way earlier as one of those things tried to enter the cave.

Ronon was still at the cave entrance his gun trained out. "I say we run for it. Take as many as we can down and then figure out how to get off this planet."

"I agree!" Max shouted. "As much of an asshole as Liander is, now we have more injured than capable!"

"The Colonel is right we need to stay focused," Amelia said as checked her gun.

It was clear to her that something had happened. Perhaps those things had raided the cave. Rose wondered how many were left, curiosity compelled her to move but she found her body too weak to sustain any amount of movement at the moment.

She'd lost track of the conversation as she'd wandered off on a tangent in her mind about the many injuries she'd had in her life so far. Aware she probably wanted to pay attention in case there was something important she needed to know, Rose forced herself to listen.

"I'm prepared to try," Dr. Meyers stated flatly, his face was probably pale she imagined.

"Well somebody better do something quick because there is no way I'm going to stick around and wait any longer!" Max shouted. "This is crazy!" He stressed the last his accent standing out.

"Help…me…" Liander's ragged voice broke their conversation.

Amelia went to his side, "Stay calm, where does it hurt?"

"I think here," Liander said, pointing to his arm, "I'm bleeding."

Amelia inspected his blood-soaked sleeve. "Colonel he's been bitten too…"

"Oh god, I'm going to die here…"

Sheppard's reply was serious, "Do what you can."

At first Rose was content to listen but after hearing that she opened her eyes slowly. She was still weak from the injuries but the pain had slipped into a slightly warm, numb feeling. Her mouth was dry and her face felt like something or someone had punched her jaw and cheeks in.

It hurt even to open her mouth, was she still alive? She had to be or else her head wouldn't pound and her teeth ache. She knew what had happened and knew they were still in the cave. That much she was certain of but as for what had happened to her…she wasn't sure of any of it.

_Had she taken a trip to a dark foggy place…? Probably not but she was also certain it hadn't been a dream. No, maybe it was more like a vision, a dark vision._ Whatever the case, she had a hard time deciding if she was still dreaming or was actually awake. The pain in her mouth and everything else told her she was awake but it didn't quell her confusion.

Struggling to whisper, Rose forced her eyes open and was relieved to see that it wasn't too dark. The bats were gone from the ceiling and she was fairly certain that outside it was raining. Tilting her head she took in the sight before her. Liander was lying nearby, his arm covered in blood and someone bent just to the side of him, cutting away the material to use water to flush the wound.

Rose sniffed and felt her stomach twist and then gurgle. She wanted desperately to lick her lips but her mouth was too sore to open it. She watched as the bloody material was set to the side where she could get a good look at it.

Maybe if she couldn't talk she could get up; she wiggled her fingers. Yes, she could move those and her toes. She proceeded to wiggle her hand and then the other. Until she was certain she was going to be able to get up. Sitting up brought a rush of blood down and she felt the onset of nausea and then closed her eyes as dizziness took up residence.

...

* * *

**AN**: Okay I know this chapter was a little more OC than the ones before it but I promise the next will have lots of Shep. You have a surprise in store! Chapter 8 Edited!


	9. Aware

**A/N**: I hope by now you've noticed the … for the mysterious voice. I've changed it to * for a reason. Hopefully it will make sense.

* * *

… **.LV.** …

**Cemel Dosce**

**Conscius**

"Aware"

By Lady Valmar

* * *

**Song**: Hit the Floor by Linkin Park, Push the Limits by Enigma

* * *

...

"How much ammo do we have left?" Sheppard said, checking the clips he had in his vest. "I have about two clips…plus my side arm so that makes three."

"I have three," said Harrison showing the clips.

Amelia shook her head, "I'm out except for the one clip in my side arm."

There was very little ammo left and that meant it was going to be hard to make it to the gate before they ran out completely. He knew they had only one choice and it was probably going to get them all killed but he'd rather take his chance out there. It was time to go.

"That leaves Ronon's gun, seven clips…" Sheppard said glancing at him.

"My sword," Ronon said, raising an eyebrow.

A loud snort nearby had everyone turning. "Right…Conan, we can just hack and slash our way through," Rodney said, rolling his eyes.

"It's better than nothing," Ronon replied.

Sheppard nodded, he'd take Ronon's sword over nothing any day. Besides he'd seen Ronon in action with the thing, he was confident that it would be a good weapon to have in any case. He counted in his head, four injured including him, six scientists only one of which knew how to use a gun and was trained for combat. They were still missing Lorne and Matthews. He wasn't sure if Matthews would be alive but Lorne he was sure was still. As much as he wanted to go rescue Lorne he didn't know where to start and with those creatures out there, he needed to focus on getting his team home.

Sheppard frowned, his head was throbbing again. It seemed like once they stepped foot on this planet the strange urges and headaches had gotten worse. Maybe getting injured had really caused more problems then just being on this planet. The wound seemed to make his body not only weak physically but perhaps mentally...because the voice which at first he'd just chalked up to his conscious or something now almost seemed like a real person was in his head. He just couldn't figure out if it was all in his imagination or not...but he was pretty sure he wasn't hallucinating it.

He had to stay focused; he turned to the first injured person nearby. "Can you walk?" He asked Liander.

"It hurts…" Liander groaned getting to his feet. He held the wall shakily, his head lowered. "I don't know…" The injury to the man had really calmed him down. He was no longer shouting and being annoying.

Sheppard did another mental check of the others. Max seemed to be able to walk, it was only an injured arm after all. Then there was himself, he wasn't sure how long he could keep up the charade that he was fine for much longer. Harrison's bruised lip would heal, which only left…there was no way they could take Rose. Her injuries were too severe and if he went by what Amelia said, Rose wouldn't be alive for much longer. It was the reality of their situation and as much as he wanted to save everyone he had to look out for the rest of the team. Then again he didn't leave his people behind. It was all the matter of whether she was going to survive before they actually attempted escape or not.

Just watching Amelia he could tell something was going on. Her expression was grim and she was checking Rose's pulse. He only guess that Rose was nearing her last minutes. It wasn't like he didn't feel sympathy but he had to figure out how to keep the rest of them alive. It seemed poison could be added to the list of things that could kill them. So even if they survived a bite...

So the plan…they could use one of the corpses to distract the creatures while tracking back to the gate. Then maybe somehow he could turn off the machine, using a well thrown knife. Dial the gate and they could all go home.

*_You don't get it do you?_*

He rubbed his forehead, the headache had increased. The lower back of his head was throbbing instead of just his forehead.

* _Why do you think those 'things' found the cave? The more you ignore me the worse this is going to get for all of us_.*

He clenched his eyes as the headache progressed into a migraine. It was getting hard to concentrate so he put the clip in his hand on the ground nearby. Lights flashed behind his eyelids and he groaned as nausea bubbled its way up to his stomach and throat.

At first he was only aware of the sounds of his team, the wind, and the rain. It started as dripping like his ear was right against it. Then he could hear breathing unnaturally loud, reverberating inside his skull like a pinball machine.

The voices stabbed into his forehead, his eyes, and especially his ears. It was like his head had become a pincushion for noise. His face hurt, just his hair touching his forehead was enough to make him cringe. It was getting worse; the pressure on his head, all he could think about was that empty light feeling starting to work its way over his body.

"Sheppard?"

"Sheppard!"

He blinked at the ringing in his ears and then clenched his eyes as blurred images came into view. "What happened?"

"You fainted!" Rodney exclaimed.

"Passed out!" He snapped tiredly realizing he was resting against a rock on the cave ground.

*_Blood loss will do that to you…_*

"Great my conscious is being condescending…"

"Uhh…okay? Maybe you should just lye still for a little while."

"How do you feel?" Amelia asked him. "Aside from the obvious."

*_We need blood_*

"Hungry…"

He kept his eyes closed as the headache slowly began to fade. The loud noises and the strange flashes of light were gone but he still he could hear something close by, it was like…blue buzzing light. He knew it made no sense because how could you hear color? There was no other way to describe it though.

"Colonel?"

"Something…there's buzzing light."

"What?" Amelia said.

Okay John that made no sense whatsoever. They are going to think your losing it. Well maybe I am.

*_Trust me your no_t*

Right trust my messed up mind to make sense. He thought, rubbing his face and shaking his head.

"Oh great! This is just perfect. You had better not die on us," Rodney snapped.

"Real sympathy McKay," Amelia said.

"I meant what I said," John interjected, "It's coming from over there." He pointed towards Rose. When his eyes connected with hers, he realized something wasn't right. She was supposed to be dead right? Or maybe he'd thought wrong?

"Oh shit…I'll be right back. Make sure the Colonel doesn't get up," Amelia said to Rodney before leaving his side.

"Rose…you're awake?" Amelia said.

*_Get up_*

He looked over at Rose. "How is this possible?"

*_Lamirn_.*

"What's possible?" Rodney asked. "You know you don't look so good."

"Oh thanks for the obvious." He said as kept his eyes on Amelia approaching Rose. "She's alive Rodney...didn't Amelia say the other man with that type of bite died?"

Rodney blinked and looked over at Rose. "Yea...we all watched him seize and die..."

Sheppard traded concerned looks with Rodney. "I have a bad feeling Rodney..."

"Hey Rose?" Amelia reached towards her.

*_Fine don't listen to me. But maybe you will when you realize your body is reacting. Not just to the lack of blood but to the presence of another…_*

A sharp high pitch sound erupted in John's ears, making him grip his temple. The whole cave was vibrating, his vision was dimming and all he could hear was blood. It was rushing, throbbing, he could already smell it. It was so close all he had to do was reach for it.

_Stop!_

His heart had begun to race. There was nothing he could do to stop the pain, it erupted at the base of his skull and spiraled outwards. His vision was hazy, blurred and everything seemed to move too slowly.

"John?" He could faintly hear Rodney's frantic voice.

John clenched his teeth. He could hear someone talking to him and feel hands on him but all he could sense was the blood. It was all around him, taunting him, teasing him. He didn't recognize the voice only that it hurt.

"JOHN!"

*_Stop fighting me, I can help you_*

_What is this? Are you doing this?_

*_No, your body is doing this. This lack of blood is going to kill you._*

_Fighting you? If your me then how can I be fighting you? I don't even know if this is real or not._

*_Trust me your not losing your mind. Think of me as the other you... I can help you control your body if you let me_.*

_And what happens if I let you free? Will you kill my team?_

*_Why would I kill them? I'm you! Just stop fighting me!_*

_This had better not be a setup. What do I do?_

*_Open your mind…_*

_What?_

He felt like he was floating suddenly. The pressure on his brain was increasing and he could feel something wet touching his lips, a quick swipe with his tongue let him know it was his blood. He had bitten the inside of his mouth during the excoriating migraine.

Okay fine so he wasn't willing to trust the voice but he was certain that it was better than having this explosive pain in his skull. John tried to calm his breathing down and relax a little…maybe that was what the voice meant?

...

* * *

...

**AN**: Chapter 9 Edited!


End file.
